I Turn To You
by silverbellbaby
Summary: AH Liason short story: Elizabeth Morgan is going through health problems and turns to her husband, Jason, for comfort. Will Jason's loving support be strong enough to help her beat the odds?
1. Chapter 1

**This song fiction was another popular choice you chose. I hope you like the outcome of this story. I hope you will consider reviewing so I know what you think. This story I chose is a little different than what you might be expecting, but I hope you will still enjoy it being it's a Liason story. I don't own the title or the artist, but I do own the story. This story is ten chapters long and is completed. Enjoy. **

**Title: I Turn To You**

**Artist: Christina Aguilera**

**Summary: Elizabeth is going through health problems and turns to her husband, Jason, for comfort. Will Jason's loving support be strong enough to help her beat the odds?**

**Chapter 1**

(Jason and Elizabeth Morgan thought they had it all. They've been happily married for two years and recently decided to start a family. They both knew they had so much love to give and wanted to share that with a child of their creation. They both told the other they didn't care whether it was a boy or girl. As long as the baby was healthy and happy, that's all that mattered. They didn't know that their dream would be on hold, even possibly shattered when Elizabeth received devastating news from her doctor during a regular doctor checkup)

(Elizabeth and Jason were happily waiting for good news regarding her doctor checkup. They wanted to make sure she was healthy and that nothing was in the way of her becoming pregnant. After waiting in one of the exam rooms, their doctor, Kelly Lee, came into the room with Elizabeth's chart in her arms)

Kelly: "Thank you both for waiting. Sorry for the wait."

Liz: (shakes her head) "No problem, Kelly." (smiles a little) "So, is everything okay? I mean, all the tests came back normal, right?"

(Kelly stares at them nervously and tries not to show her worried face. Jason and Elizabeth both look at Kelly and grow confused by her facial expressions)

Liz: "K-Kelly? I-Is everything okay?"

Jason: "Did something appear in the tests you did on Elizabeth?"

Kelly: (breathes deeply) "Okay, what I'm about to tell you, please keep in mind that we need to do more tests to make sure it's nothing life threatening."

(Jason and Elizabeth look at each other worriedly before looking back at Kelly)

Liz: "Kelly, w-what do you mean? What do I have that might be life threatening?"

(Kelly is hesitant to tell her friend as she wants to spare her any pain. Elizabeth looks at Jason worriedly and tightens her grip on him. Jason speaks being it's clear Elizabeth can't at the moment)

Jason: "Kelly, what's wrong with my wife? Just tell us because the faster we know about it, the faster we can treat it."

(Kelly deeply sighs and she adjusts Elizabeth's chart in her arms before speaking)

Kelly: "When doing a breast exam on Elizabeth, I felt a lump on her right breast."

(Elizabeth and Jason look at each other before turning back at Kelly)

Liz: "O-Okay, this tumor you found…it-it's treatable, right?"

(When Kelly has a hesitant look on her face, once again, Jason speaks for his wife when she has a loss for words)

Jason: "Kelly, please answer her. Is it treatable or is it cancerous? We need to know so we can figure out what to do next."

Kelly: "When doing the exam, I didn't feel anything at first, but after doing the rest of the tests on her, I uncovered the tumor. I didn't wanna scare you when I first did the exam in case I was wrong, so that's why I asked you if I could perform further tests. To know for sure what we're dealing with, I will need to perform a mammogram on Elizabeth. That will tell us what we need to know. Now, normally, you would need to make an appointment to set one up, but I don't have anyone after you for the next hour or so, so I can get it all set up right now if you want?"

(Elizabeth manages to nods in repliance)

Liz: (whispers) "Thank you, Kelly."

Kelly: "I promise you, Elizabeth, that I will do everything in my power to help you through this."

(Kelly looks briefly at Jason)

Kelly: "Jason as well. Jason, I know we're not as close as you and Elizabeth are, but I want you to know I'm here for you."

(Jason nods and briefly smiles)

Jason: "Thank you, Kelly."

Kelly: (sighs) "Okay, what I will do first is have you get in a hospital gown from the waist up. I had a feeling you'd want one done right away, so I made sure there was a gown in here already. I will give you time to get into the gown and then I will have you come with me to the x-ray room and we'll take pictures of the breast that has the tumor and then you'll be done until we hear the results."

Jason: "And when will we get the results back? A few days?"

Kelly: (sighs a little) "Unfortunately, with mammograms, it takes a few weeks to get results."

(Jason looks at Kelly in disbelief and tries to gather his thoughts enough to talk)

Jason: "A f-few weeks? A few weeks, Kelly? A-Are you serious?"

(Jason looks at Elizabeth and then at Kelly and gets angry)

Jason: "How the hell do the results of one test come back a few weeks later?! It shouldn't take that long! Kelly, my wife's…your friends'…life is at stake! We can't afford to wait a few weeks to hear the results!"

(Elizabeth tries to calm down Jason)

Liz: "Jason, come on. It's okay."

(Jason shakes his head at Elizabeth and looks back at Kelly and gets more pissed)

Jason: "You're her friend, Kelly! Don't you have some kind of pull around here?!"

Liz: "Jason! Listen to me! There's nothing she can do. Tests like these…they do take awhile. As for the results, you know damn well if Kelly could put a rush on them, she would."

Kelly: (shakes her head) "It's okay, Elizabeth. I appreciate you defending me, but I understand where Jason is coming from. If I was in his shoes, I'd probably be pissed, too. We both love you, girl, and to say that you're both shocked is an understatement. I promise you though that I'm here for you and anything else you may need."

Liz: (nods a little) "Thank you, Kelly." (smiles a little) "We both appreciate it." (looks at Jason) "Right, Jason?"

(Jason looks at his wife and the look on her face tells him to apologize to their friend. He deeply sighs and then looks at Kelly apologically)

Jason: "I'm sorry, Kelly. I-I know you're just trying to help. I'm just so damned scared that I guess I'm just looking for someone to blame."

Kelly: (shakes her head) "No apologies necessary." (smiles a little) "But I appreciate it. Like I said, I'd probably be the same way."

(Kelly hands Elizabeth her gown and tells her she'll be back in a few minutes to take her to the x-ray room. While Kelly is gone, Elizabeth takes off her shirt and bra and puts the gown on. When she finishes, her and Jason talk)

Liz: "Honey, I understand you're upset. I am, too, believe me. I mean, I'm a little scared because of what was possibly found. But going off on Kelly is not gonna help matters. You known damn well she'd do anything to help us. She's not just our doctor, but our friend."

(Jason shakes his head and a few tears form in his eyes. He sighs shakily)

Jason: "I-I just don't want to lose you. You are not only my wife, but my best friend. It kills me to know this is going on and there's nothing I can do about it. We have more money than we could ever need from my working with Sonny and it doesn't make one bit of difference in your case."

Liz: (nodding) "I know, baby." (smiles a little) "When I'm all better, we can use that money to spoil the kids we'll have."

Jason: "I know it sucks we have to put our family plans on hold until we get the results of the test you will be taking. I'm so sorry, my love. I know we were both eager to start a family."

Liz: (shrugs) "So it's been put on hold. We will have a family soon. It'll just take a little longer."

Jason: (smiles a little) "You're so much stronger than I am, Elizabeth. I don't know how you do it."

Liz: (nervously) "Oh, believe me, I'm shaking on the inside." (smiles a little) "But it's knowing I have you that keeps me going."

(Jason takes Elizabeth in his arms and kisses her forehead)

Jason: "And I will always be here for you. I will always be here for you, Mrs. Morgan. Everyday past forever. I love you."

Liz: "I love you, too."

(There's a knock on the door. It opens slightly and they hear a female's voice, revealing Kelly)

Kelly: "Is it safe to come in?"

Liz: (nods) "Yep. I'm in my gown."

(Kelly enters the room and puts Elizabeth's chart on the counter where the other medical stuff is at. She then looks at the couple)

Kelly: "Any questions or concerns before we go to the x-ray room?"

(Jason and Elizabeth shake their heads in response)

Kelly: (nods) "Okay, then. Elizabeth, you can come with me. Jason, it's up to you whether you wanna stay here or wait in the waiting room."

Jason: (shakes his head) "Wherever I will see Elizabeth the quickest."

Kelly: (nods) "We'll be back when Elizabeth is done. It may take a little while."

Jason: (shakes his head) "I don't care. I'm waiting."

Kelly: (smiles) "I would expect nothing less from you, Jason."

(Kelly escorts Elizabeth out of the room. After being gone about a half hour or so, Elizabeth and Kelly return. He immediately stands up and goes to his wife and puts his arms around her)

Jason: "What happens now, Kelly?"

Kelly: "The tests have been taken. Now, we wait until the results come in. I will personally call you when they come in."

Liz: "Thanks, Kelly."

Kelly: "I'm sorry about the wait. I hope you know if I had a magic wand, I would have the results for you asap."

Liz: (smiles a little & nods) "We know, Kel. We appreciate everything you've done for us."

Jason: "Thank you for everything."

Kelly: "I will let you get dressed and then you're free to leave."

(Kelly hugs them both before leaving. Elizabeth and Jason face each other)

Jason: "Were the tests okay?"

Liz: (nods) "Yeah. Kelly was there, so she made me feel comfortable."

Jason: (sighs) "So what happens now?"

Liz: "Now…we wait for the results to come back. It'll be a long wait."

(Jason takes his wife in his arms)

Jason: "I will be with you every step of the way."

Liz: "Thank you."

Jason: (shakes his head) "No need. I'm here for you, for better or for worse."

Liz: "This is definitely what you would call 'the worse'."

Jason: "Everything will be fine. I can feel it."

Liz: (nods a little) "I think I can, too."

Jason: "Come on. Let's go home."

Liz: "Okay."

(They leave the hospital and go home)

**I hope you liked the first chapter. The next chapter will take place a few weeks later so we will hear the results of Elizabeth's mammogram. Please review so I know what you think. Please keep in mind that I am not a doctor, so I may have gotten some information incorrect regarding breast mammograms for this story. I researched it as best I could and a friend of mine gave me some appreciative help as well. If I made any errors, kindly let me know so I can correct them. Thank you. If I made a lot of errors in this story, please know that this is a fiction story so I may have changed some things to fit my story. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favorites! I'm so glad you enjoyed the first chapter! I hope you will keep reviewing so I know how you feel about the next chapter. I apologize for not posting the other day. I had to work a double shift so I was away from my computer. Here is the next update. Thanks you reading and please keep the reviews coming!**

**Ilovedana53: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked the first chapter. I hope you approve the next chapter as well.**

**Lvette4: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked the approved of the first chapter. I thought it'd be a nice thing to start the story with Liason already married. Yes, I am planning on showing the steps Elizabeth goes through with her health scare. Jason will be right by her side as she deals with it. In this story, even with all the money Jason makes from the mob, there will be no money in the world that can help Elizabeth. We will see how our couple deals with it as the story unfolds. I hope to hear more from you!**

**Maryrose59: Thanks for the review! I appreciate knowing you enjoyed the first chapter. I hope to hear more from you!**

**Lrobinson01: Thanks for the review! Jason will always be there for Elizabeth. We will see more of that in the next update.**

**Arcoiris0502: Thanks for the review! Thank you, Iris, so much for the review! I'm glad you like what you've read so far. I hope to hear your thoughts regarding the next update.**

**Blackberry959: Thanks for the review! Glad you liked the first chapter. Who knows? You may get your wish. We will see what happens.**

**Doralupin86: Thanks for the review! It put a smile on my face when you approved of the first chapter. I hope you will let me know what you think on the next update.**

**Kikimoo: Thanks for the review! To answer your question, no, in this story, Liason doesn't have any children yet. I know I didn't say the age of the Morgan's in this story, but I've been picturing Elizabeth in her late 20's and Jason in his early 30's if that helps. I know it may look bad now, but being I'm a die-hard Liason fan, all I can say without giving away the story plot is don't give up hope for this couple and for Elizabeth's health issues.**

**Pamela: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked what you read so far. I hope to hear your thoughts on the next chapter as well.**

**Babeboo1968: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you approved the start of this story! I hope to hear from you on the next update!**

**SuperNaturalGH: Oh, trust me, I'm a die-hard Liason fan as well! LOL. I may like Quiz on the show, but I will forever be a Liason fan. I wish the writers would've written the couple better, but I guess that's what fanfiction is for….to write our own version of the couple and what we wanted to see have happen. It means a lot that you liked the first chapter. I realize the first chapter seems a little sad, but I assure you that just because Elizabeth has health woes, things can always turn around. I hope you like the next update and will consider leaving feedback on it. As for your question on the 'completed' part of this story, this story is completed but I decided to post a new chapter every few days. All my song title stories, this included, are completed. I have another Liason story 'True Love Never Dies' that I currently have going. If you're interested I have two stories on the completed page of the fiction site. If you have any troubles locating it, it's available on my profile page. I hope you will consider reading/reviewing those stories as well. Hope to hear more from you!**

**Hellz-on-Earth: Thanks for the review! I thought it'd be a nice touch for Liason to already be married in this story. I have a feeling they will come out of this even stronger. Jason will always be there for his true love and his love for her is proof of that. I hope to hear more from you on the next update.**

**Title: I Turn To You**

**Artist: Christina Aguilera**

**Summary: Elizabeth is going through health problems and turns to her husband, Jason, for comfort. Will Jason's loving support be strong enough to help her beat the odds?**

**Chapter 2**

(Two and half weeks later, Elizabeth and Jason are at the penthouse in the living room relaxing in each other's arms. Jason places a soft kiss on his wife's forehead)

Jason: "Are you scared?"

Liz: (shrugs a little) "Kind of. I mean, I'm trying to stay positive but it's hard knowing I could have cancer."

(Jason can hear Elizabeth softly crying and he sits up so he and his wife can look at each other in the eyes)

Jason: "I want you to know something, honey."

Liz: (sniffles) "Okay."

Jason: "I will be with you every step of the way. I refuse to believe those tests will come back bad until Kelly says so. If you ever feel you don't have enough strength, you lean on me and I will give you enough to last for as long as you need."

Liz: (nods a little) "Okay." (smiles a little) "Thank you."

Jason: (shakes his head & smiles) "You never have to thank me, honey. The day we got married was the happiest day of my life. I will love you until the day I die. I am in this with you for better or worse."

Liz: (scoffs) "This is officially the 'worse'."

Jason: "As for kids, I promise you honey, we will have kids." (smiles) "As many as you wanna have."

Liz: (laughs) "Hey, don't give me ideas, Morgan!"

Jason: (smiles a little) "Whatever makes you happy."

Liz: (shyly) "Well…"

Jason: "What's going on in that beautiful mind of yours?"

Liz: "Regarding kids, there's something I've always wanted."

Jason: (surprised) "And I'm just hearing about this now?" (laughing)

Liz: (shakes her head) "It's just a stupid dream."

Jason: "Hey."

(Jason gives her a soft kiss on the lips)

Jason: "None of your dreams are stupid. You hear me? I want to make all of your dreams come true."

Liz: (raises her eyebrows) "All of them, huh?"

Jason: (smiles) "Every last one. Spill it, Mrs. Morgan. What's one of your dreams that I'm guessing involves kids?"

Liz: (nervously) "Well…" (looks at him shyly) "…I'm not sure if it'd ever happen, but….I've always wanted twins."

(Jason looks at him wife in amazement. Jason chuckles softly)

Jason: "Twins, huh?"

Liz: (nods) "Yeah." (blushes) "A boy and a girl. I doubt it would ever happen because I highly doubt a woman can just magically get pregnant with twins." (nods) "But, yeah, that's always been one of my dreams."

Jason: "Well, let me put it this way, if I had it my way, your wish would be my command."

Liz: (nods appreciatively) "I know, baby."

Jason: "I love you, Mrs. Morgan."

Liz: "I love you, too, Mr. Morgan."

(Just then, Elizabeth's cell phone rings. She looks at Jason and wonders who it could be. She gets up enough to get her phone off the coffee table and answers it)

Liz: "Hello?"

Kelly: "Hi, Elizabeth."

Liz: (smiles a little) "Oh, hi, Kelly."

Kelly: "I told you I would personally call you when the test results come back."

Liz: (nervously) "O-Okay. A-And?"

Kelly: "I would prefer you and Jason come see me at the hospital so I can tell you in person."

Liz: (swallows hard) "Okay. We'll be right there."

Kelly: "When you get to the front desk, have the receptionist page me and I'll take you to a private exam room where we'll have privacy."

Liz: "Okay, we'll leave now."

(Elizabeth presses 'end' on her cell phone and looks at Jason, who looks at her impatiently)

Jason: "Well, don't keep me in suspense! What did Kelly say? I head the part where we're going to meet her at the hospital, but did she say anything else?"

Liz: (shakes her head) "No. She said when we get there to page her and she'll take us to a private exam room so we have privacy and she'll discuss the results."

(Jason gives his wife a frustrated look)

Jason: "That's it?"

Liz: "Unfortunately."

Jason: (deeply sighs) "Okay. Let's head over there."

(Jason looks at her with a somewhat worried look)

Jason: "Are you scared?"

(Elizabeth can't help but shudder a little as she nods her head)

Jason: "Whenever you feel you don't have the strength, you lean on me."

Liz: (smiles a little) "Okay."

(He gives her a quick hug and a reassuring smile before they get up and go to the hospital. They have the receptionist page Kelly like she told them to. When Kelly gets to the waiting area, she takes them to a private room. She asks them to sit down and get comfortable)

Liz: "Kelly, it doesn't matter if I get comfortable or not. Please, tell me the results."

(Jason puts a protective arm around his wife)

Jason: "Does my wife have cancer?"

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know how I'm doing so I know whether I'm doing good on this story or badly. If badly, I hope you'll kindly let me know how I can improve. Thanks to those who review. Please keep in mind I'm not a doctor although I did as much research as I could so I may have made mistakes with this story/diagnosis of Elizabeth. This is a fiction story, so I hope you still enjoy it. Thanks. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, follows, favorites. I'm happy you're enjoying the story. Here is the next update. I hope you will continue leaving feedback. I don't own any rights to the song/artist, just my own story.**

**Doralupin86: Thanks for the review! Jason is definitely a fantastic husband! I hope you like the next update! Thanks for reading and leaving feedback!**

**Butterflyliz: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed the update. You are right that Jason will always be there for his wife.**

**Kcke2pen: Thanks for the review! My goal for this story was to take my time with it but speed it along. Going at a moderately slow pace sounds right. I'm glad you are enjoying this story.**

**MackenzieH: Thanks for the review! You will find out in my next update if she has cancer.**

**Ilovedana53: Thanks for the review! Glad you loved it.**

**Babeboo1968: Thanks for the review! Yep a cliffhanger! LOL.**

**ABCSOAPFAN1963: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you're liking the story so far. As for the cast of characters and who's in the story like you were wondering….in this story you will see Sonny, Audrey, Emily, Kelly Lee, a few surprise guests that I can't name now without giving away future chapters, a few new character that interacts with the Morgan's later on in the chapters, and of course Liason. Robin, Sam and Carly will not be in this story. I appreciate you saying I'm doing well even though I admit I'm not a doctor. If you have any more questions, let me know and I'll be more than happy to answer them.**

**Kikimoo: Thanks for the review! I like keeping people in suspense. HAHA. Can't you tell? Yeah, I agree with you that you can't wish twins, but you never know on getting your wish.**

**Arcoiris0502: Thanks for the review! You will find out in the next update what the news is. Thanks so much for your words of encouragement on this story. I'm a die-hard Liason fan as well and if you can't get what you want on the show (especially when one of those characters is now on a different soap. Ugh) that's what fanfiction is for. You never have to apologize for expressing your interest in our favorite couple. I hope you enjoy the next update. Thank you for being a loyal viewer/reader.**

**Lvette4: Thanks for the review! You're welcome for the update. I'm glad you liked it. I appreciate the kind words on this story. You are right it will be a scary ride for Liason, but they will overcome it. I'm glad you are a survivor and I hope you continue to be one.**

**Guest: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you thought it was a sweet chapter.**

**Lrobinson01: Thanks for the review!**

**Title: I Turn To You**

**Artist: Christina Aguilera**

**Summary: Elizabeth is going through health problems and turns to her husband, Jason, for comfort. Will Jason's loving support be strong enough to help her beat the odds?**

**Chapter 3**

(Elizabeth and Jason are in one of the private exam rooms so Kelly can speak to them without any interruptions. Jason and Elizabeth look at each other nervously before looking back at Kelly)

Jason: "Kelly, don't just stand there! Answer us! Does Elizabeth have cancer?"

(Kelly looks at them before shaking her head)

Kelly: (smiles) "No, Elizabeth doesn't have cancer."

(Elizabeth and Jason look at Kelly with a shocked look before facing each other and start laughing. Jason happily takes his wife in his arms and hugs her tightly. After releasing her, he gives her a big kiss on the lips before they both at Kelly)

Liz: (laughs) "You have made me the happiest person in the world, girl!"

Jason: (smiles) "Thank god!"

(Elizabeth and Jason calm down so Kelly can finish talking)

Kelly: (shakes her head) "No, you don't have cancer, but I did find something in your mammogram test."

(Elizabeth and Jason look at each other with confused looks before facing Kelly again)

Liz: "O-Okay. If you didn't find anything cancerous, what DID you find?"

Kelly: "We didn't find anything cancerous in either breast, but we did find what is called a Phyllodes tumor. What that is… is a firm lump of tissue that occurs in the supportive tissues of the breast. It can sometimes cause skin over the area to look red or be inflamed. Although these tumors can affect a woman at any time in their life, they are most common in between the ages of 40 and 50."

Liz: (surprised) "Well, obviously I'm not that age, but it's weird that someone can get it that young, meaning me."

Kelly: "Even though it's not cancerous, they can be noticeable as a quick growing up in the breast. Once you've been seen and examined by your local doctor, which is me, you would get a mammogram, which is a breast x-ray. Please keep in mind that Phyllodes tumors are always treated with surgery."

Jason: "Is it a possibility that even with surgery, it could come back? The tumor, I mean."

Kelly: (sighs) "It is rare that the tumor could come back, so that's why any doctor like myself would advise you to go to any follow-up appointments that are offered. But when I performed the mammogram on Elizabeth, yes, I did see a Phyllode tumor. Being it's treatable with surgery, we can set up a time and day so we can treat it."

Liz: "Will having surgery to remove this tumor that I have prevent me from having children? Y-You didn't say anything about that."

Kelly: "That all depends on the patient."

Liz: (confused) "What do you mean?"

Kelly: "Every woman is different. Some women can handle being pregnant, others can't. From the tests you've done, you won't have any trouble getting pregnant. But some women have trouble carrying the baby to term."

(Jason and Elizabeth look at each other and Kelly can tell Elizabeth is a little scared)

Kelly: "In case you're wondering if you will be one of those women having trouble carrying the baby to term, we won't know until it actually happens."

Liz: (scoffs) "That makes me feel so much better."

Kelly: "As for your surgery, the doctor who would perform it, her name is Dr. Trinity Lamb. In case you're wondering, I've had patients in the past with the same diagnosis as you that had the surgery done and they said it was successful."

Jason: "So you're saying that was no recurrence of the tumor with the other patients after surgery?"

Kelly: (shakes her head) "No, there was no recurrence. But keep in mind, Jason, that every patient is different."

(Jason looks at Elizabeth then back at Kelly)

Jason: "S-So you're saying there could be a recurrence with Elizabeth?"

Kelly: (sighs) "Yes. That's why after the surgery, we do follow-ups to make sure it doesn't come back." (to Jason) "There are always risks involved with any surgery. But, based on the test results of the mammogram, I don't see any serious threats."

(Elizabeth looks at Jason and places a comforting hand on her husband's shoulder)

Liz: "I trust Kelly, Jason. If she's optimistic about this, then I am, too."

(Jason looks at Elizabeth and gives her a reassuring smile before looking at Kelly and nods)

Jason: "If Elizabeth trusts you, Kelly, then so do I. You've always been respectful and honest about everything, so I know you'll be there for us."

Kelly: (nods & smiles) "Yes, I will, Jason. Now, being I also do mammograms, I was able to do yours. But being I don't do this specific procedure, you will have to make an appointment for it. Either that or whenever Dr. Lamb is available."

Liz: (nodding) "Okay." (to Jason) "Let's go to the receptionist desk so we can take care of it."

Jason: (nodding) "Okay." (to Kelly) "Thanks, Kelly."

Kelly: (smiles) "Anytime, Jason."

(Elizabeth and Jason go to the front desk where they see a woman typing on the computer. After she finishes, she looks at them and greets them)

Samantha: "I'm Samantha. How can I help you?"

Liz: "I-If I need to have surgery done on my breast, do I need to make an appointment or does someone call me when it's set up?"

Samantha: "What doctor, honey?"

Liz: "Dr. Lamb."

Samantha: "Dr. Lamb is available on Tuesdays through Thursdays and yes she does do surgery on the breasts. Did Dr. Lee tell you about the surgery and what happens afterwards?"

Liz: (nodding) "Yes. I know what happens before and after. Do you know the earliest I can get in?"

Samantha: "I can look for you."

(Samantha looks at the computer and does some typing before she stops and looks at Elizabeth)

Samantha: "Today is the twenty-first of June. The earliest Dr. Lamb is open for surgery is the first of July."

(Jason and Elizabeth give each other a shocked look before Elizabeth looks at Samantha and sighs deeply)

Liz: "If the first is the earliest I can get in, I'll do it."

Samantha: (nods) "Okay. As for the times, there's a 10am or a 5pm open."

Liz: "10am please. I want it done as soon as possible."

Samantha: (smiles) "No problem."

(Samantha types in the information before writing down on a card for Elizabeth and gives it to her)

Samantha: "Here you go, my dear. Any questions, concerns, or if you need to reschedule -."

Liz: (shakes her head quickly) "No, there won't be any rescheduling."

Samantha: (nods) "Okay."

Liz: (smiles briefly) "Thank you."

(Jason and Elizabeth leave the hospital and get into Jason's black blazer)

Jason: "Are you ready for this?"

Liz: (shrugs nervously) "Ready as I'll ever be."

(Jason leans over and gives his wife a comforting hug and then kisses her forehead before looking at her)

Jason: "I'm here for you, baby. Always have and always will. I love you."

Liz: (smiles a little) "Thanks, honey. I love you, too."

(Jason and Elizabeth then leave the parking lot and head home)

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please keep in mind, again, that I'm not a doctor, so I did as much research as I could. I apologize if my information on the subject isn't correct, but I did the best I could. It's been many years since I've had surgery (on my nose because I broke it at a softball game) so I don't remember the exact routine a person goes through when having a surgery and making appointments for the surgery. If I'm wrong, kindly correct me. I hope you'll review and let me know what you think of this story. Thank you. Until next time!**

**Just to give you a heads up on something I am currently working on…I am working on two Liason stories. They will be posted one at a time when they are completed. It will be awhile before they will be done being they are in the beginning stages. They are not song title stories. One of the stories I'm hoping one of you can help me with is a Liason story. It will be a longer story and I want to make sure it's well written and a good story before posting. Here's where you come in. I am currently looking for a beta to proof the story when it's finished and to check to see if I need to edit it to make it sound better. I have the outline figured out but want it good before posting. If you are interested in being a beta for this story, PM me or leave it in a review and I will think about it. Keep in mind, though, that if I choose you to be a beta, you will not be able to leave reviews when the story is complete and posted being you've read the story. As much as I appreciate your help with the story, if you're a faithful follower on my stories, I'm not sure I want you be my beta because I value your input when I post my stories. I prefer the beta to be someone who is a Liason fan on General Hospital and understands my writing style. As much as I respect everyone's opinion, I have a specific outline for this story so if you have a different idea than what I have planned, it will not work. If you have any questions, let me know and we'll discuss it further. Thank you for listening and I appreciate those who are interested it. Again, I will go into more detail regarding the story for those who are seriously interested in helping me out by being a beta. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am moving forward with this story a little bit, so this chapter will start on the day of Elizabeth's surgery. Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites so far. I am updating this story today instead of the weekend as I will be out of town this weekend, but I will still be able to see your feedback, which I hope you'll leave. I will update this story again when I return from my trip. Thanks. I don't own the title/artist, but I do own the story.**

**Ilovedana53: Thanks for the review! I'm so glad you're enjoying this story! You as well as everyone else was happy Elizabeth didn't have cancer. Jason will always be by his wife's side.**

**Kikimoo: Thanks for the review! I have a few more interesting surprises in store for this couple. I hope you will continue to tune it to see what those are. Oh, trust me, the 'skank' is definitely not in this story. I don't care for her character on GH, but there's a character on Days of our Lives that has the name, so that's where I got the name from.**

**Doralupin86: Thanks for the review! I'm so glad you are enjoying the story. I hope you enjoy the next update.**

**Lrobinson01: Thanks for the review! We will see how their quest to have kids work out.**

**Babeboo1968: Thanks for the review! Nope, it wasn't cancerous. Glad you liked the update. I hope you like this next update.**

**Arcoiris0502: Thanks for the review! Thank you for your kind words regarding the update. I wasn't sure whether I covered the appointment well or not, but I just used my own experience with the surgery process. I'm glad it was the right way to write it. As for my other two stories, I'm in the beginning stages, so it may take me a little while to finish, but I plan on posting them when they're complete. I'm glad you're enjoying this story so much and I look forward to what you think of the other two when they're finished. In case you're interested, I'm currently writing another story on Liason called 'true love never dies' and I have two stories on the completed page called 'because of you' and 'as long as you love me'. If you choose to read them, I hope you will consider leaving feedback. Thanks again.**

**Title: I Turn To You**

**Artist: Christina Aguilera**

**Summary: Elizabeth is going through health problems and turns to her husband, Jason, for comfort. Will Jason's loving support be strong enough to help her beat the odds?**

**Chapter 4**

(It is July first: the day of the surgery. It is 8am and Elizabeth is wide awake in bed sitting up. Jason wakes up and sees his wife looking away thinking. He sighs softly as he figured she's been up all night. He leans over and places his hand on hers)

Jason: "Hey, honey."

(Elizabeth looks at Jason and briefly smiles. Jason studies her facial expression before speaking)

Jason: (shakes his head sadly) "You didn't get any sleep, did you?"

(Elizabeth looks at her husband and sighs nervously)

Liz: "How could you tell?"

Jason: (shakes his head) "Because I didn't sleep either and when I would look at you, you were staring at the ceiling."

Liz: (apologically) "I'm sorry, sweetie. I-I didn't mean to keep you up."

Jason: "Hey." (sighs) "Come here."

(Jason sits up enough so Elizabeth can rest her head on his chest and he rests his chin on her head. He massages her hands with his as he speaks)

Jason: "Never apologize for not being able to sleep. I understand why you can't. I know it's got to be nerve wrecking for you. I know I've said this many times, Elizabeth, but I want you to really listen to what I'm saying. You lean on me when you're feeling low, when you're at a loss for strength. That's what I'm here for, baby. Yes, like you said this is considered 'the worse', but you are _never_ bothering me by leaning on me. That's what a marriage is about. Being there for each other." (smiles a little) "I love you, Elizabeth Morgan. That will never change."

(Elizabeth sits up to face Jason and she smiles)

Liz: "You are the greatest husband in the world. You are not only my husband, but my best friend. I thank god everyday that I have you."

Jason: (shakes his head) "I'm the one that's thankful, honey."

(He places a gently kiss on her rosy red lips and then playfully rolls his eyes)

Jason: "I suppose we better get ready. We want to be there early enough incase the doctor or nurses has any questions."

Liz: (nodding) "Yeah, true." (sighs) "I hope Kelly will be there. If nothing else then for support."

Jason: (smiles a little) "I'm sure she'll do what she can to be there for you."

(Jason kisses his wife's forehead before they get ready to go to the hospital. They go to the receptionist desk and a nurse brings them to their room. The nurse has her put on the hospital gown that's on the bed. The nurse gives them privacy, but about fifteen minutes later, they receive a visitor)

Liz: (smiles) "Hey, girl."

Kelly: (smiles) "Hi, honey."

Liz: (confused) "Don't you have to work today?"

Kelly: (nods) "Yes, but Monica was nice to let me take as long of a break as needed so I could be here for you. Before you ask, Monica has someone to cover for me so I could be here." (seriously) "I would not miss being here for you for anything."

Liz: (tearfully) "Thanks, Kelly."

Kelly: "Anytime."

(Kelly gives her friend a big hug and visits with them before a female doctor knocks and comes in. She looks at Kelly, Elizabeth, and Jason and smiles)

Doctor: "Hello. My name is Dr. Trinity Lamb."

(Dr. Lamb looks at Elizabeth)

Dr. Lamb: "You're Elizabeth, right?"

Liz: (nodding) "Yes."

(Dr. Lamb offers her hand, which Elizabeth politely takes and they shake hands)

Dr. Lamb: "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Morgan."

Liz: (smiles a little) "You as well."

Dr. Lamb: "As you know, I will be the one doing the surgery to remove the tumor. I want to make sure you're as comfortable as possible. If you have any questions or concerns, please feel free to ask and I will happily answer them."

(Elizabeth and Jason look at each other before facing the doctor again)

Liz: "The only concern we had was if we would be able to have children."

Jason: "Kelly said it depends on the patient."

Dr. Lamb: (nodding) "That's true. Every patient is different. There can be some side effects afterwards or none at all. I've done this surgery many times and so far, I haven't had any problems. Depending on the patient after surgery will determine if they're strong enough to carry a child to term."

Liz: "H-Have you had any couples who have trouble carrying to term?"

Dr. Lamb: (sighs) "I won't lie to you, Elizabeth. Yes, I have had patients who are not strong enough to have a child. We will not know if you are one of those patients until you go through it."

(Elizabeth nods sadly to the doctor. Jason takes Elizabeth in his arms)

Dr. Lamb: "Did you have any other questions for me?"

Liz: (shakes her head) "No. Thank you, doctor."

(As Dr. Lamb leaves, she shakes Kelly's hand and then Kelly goes to the couple)

Kelly: "It's 9:15am. A nurse will be in soon to prep you for the surgery. I will not be in the room while the surgery is being done, but I will be with Jason to give him comfort so he's not alone. I don't know how long the surgery will be, but after it's done, they will bring you to the recovery room until it's safe enough to bring you to a permanent room for you to be in while you heal."

Liz: (nods) "Okay. Thanks Kelly." (chuckles a little) Take care of my husband while I'm away."

Kelly: (jokingly) "Oh, trust me, I'll give him plenty of comfort."

(The ladies giggle and then giggle harder when they see Jason look at them nervously. As they stop laughing, Elizabeth reaches out for her husband)

Liz: "Come here, baby."

(Jason goes to her and gives her one of his sexy smiles, which makes her blush)

Liz: (smirks) "Oh, trust me, babe, if we weren't here at the hospital right now, I would be all over you."

Jason: (raises his eyebrows) "That makes two of us."

(Kelly laughs at the couple)

Kelly: "Please, save the sex romp until you get home and then you'll have all the time in the world to get lucky."

(Jason and Elizabeth look at Kelly and blush, making her laugh even more)

Kelly: (shakes her head, laughing) "Hey, don't look at me like that! You two started talking like that knowing full well I was in here. If you don't want to hear my thoughts, then you shouldn't have opened your mouths!"

(Elizabeth and Jason shake their heads while looking at Kelly and then at each other)

Liz: (smirks) "You know Kelly."

Jason: (sighs & blushes) "Yeah, unfortunately, I do."

(All of a sudden, a nurse comes in)

Ashley: "Hello. My name is Ashley and I will be taking you to surgery. If you need a moment, I can wait outside."

Liz: (shakes her head & smiles) "No, you're fine." (nervously) "To be honest, I just want to get this over with."

Ashley: (nodding) "Don't worry, I understand."

(Kelly gives Elizabeth a big smile and quick hug before walking away to give Jason time with his wife. He knees down to look at Elizabeth, who's in a wheelchair)

Jason: "You're the strongest person I know. Whenever you're scared, think of us and our future." (smiles) "I love you, wife."

Liz: (laughs) "I love you, too, husband. Now and forever."

(Jason gives his wife a quick kiss before letting the nurse take her to surgery. Kelly walks to Jason and places a comforting hand on his shoulder)

Kelly: "She'll be okay, Jason. She's a Morgan. She's tough."

(Jason nods slowly to their friend before looking at her)

Jason: "I hope so." (sadly) "I would never show this side to her but deep down, I'm scared to death. In my heart, I know she'll be okay. But in my head, all these bad possibilities keep coming. I want her to be okay. I want our dream of having kids to come true."

(A few tears fall down Jason's cheeks as he speaks)

Jason: (sniffles) "Did she ever tell you her dream was not having one child, but twins?"

(Kelly raises her eyebrows as she smiles)

Kelly: (shakes her head) "No, she never said that." (smiles) "But that doesn't surprise me, though. Elizabeth has always wanted kids and I've seen her face light up at couples who have had twins."

Jason: (shakes his head sadly) "I don't know if that will happen now, especially with the possible effect of the surgery."

Kelly: "I know you and Elizabeth are both strong so I have no doubt that it'll happen. Don't lose hope."

(Jason looks at Kelly and smiles a little)

Jason: (whispers) "Thank you, Kelly. I'm glad you're here."

Kelly: "Anytime, Jayse. Like I said, I'm always here for you…you and Elizabeth."

(Jason and Kelly give each other a friendly hug. They go to the waiting room where Jason paces back and forth and repeatedly looks at his watch to see the time. Kelly notices this and sighs deeply)

Kelly: "Jason, if you keep pacing back and forth, you're gonna wear out the carpet."

(Jason looks at Kelly frustratedly as he's pacing)

Jason: "This wait is killing me! I wish we knew something…anything!"

Kelly: "One of the nurses will come out with any news if something went wrong…but I don't believe anything has."

(Jason gives Kelly a look like how she can be so sure)

Kelly: "You and I know the toughest chick in the world and you're married to her. I have no doubt she'll be fine."

(As Jason starts pacing again with Kelly shaking her head at him and breathing deeply, Dr. Lamb walks into the waiting room. Kelly signals to Jason that the doctor is here. He turns around and sees the doctor and goes to her)

Jason: (nervously) "What's the verdict? Is the surgery done? Did everything go okay?"

(Kelly goes to Jason and puts her hand on his shoulder to calm him down)

Kelly: "Jason, give her a chance to speak."

(Jason sighs deeply as he slides his hands through his hair. He looks back at Dr. Lamb apologically)

Jason: "I'm sorry."

Dr. Lamb: "It's okay, Jason." (nodding) "Yes, the surgery is done."

Jason: "Okay, well, how did everything go?"

**I hope you're enjoying the story. Thank you to those who review so I know what you think of this chapter and story. Again, I'm not a doctor, so if I got anything wrong in this story, kindly let me know so I can fix it. I hope you will pay more attention to the story and not the errors. Thanks. Until next time!**

**I have a question for you all. I realize this is a Liason story and believe me, I'm a very big Liason fan. But on one of my other stories, I got asked to write a story on Nicholas/Elizabeth by someone who reads my stories. It would involve where Niz get their happily ever after and it would also feature AJ. I have the storyline/title already planned out for the story, but what I'm wondering is if I'd get any readers and feedback. When you read this chapter on Liason, could you please let me know if you'd consider reading it so I have an idea on how many people are interested? If you're not interested, that's all you need to say. I know not everyone is a Niz fan, but I'm hoping you'll be respectful to those that are fans of the two characters. Thanks for your time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all! I hope you all had a great weekend! I was with family over the weekend, so I hope you understand why I wasn't able to update. Here is the next update! Reviews are politely encouraged as I love hearing what you think. Thank you all for showing interest in this story. I am not a doctor, so if there are any errors, I apologize, but I may have changed things a little so they fit with my story. I don't own the title/artist, but I do own the summary/story. Just to give you a heads up, this chapter is not safe for work as it contains love scenes. I may not be able to write love scenes as well as other writers, but I do the best I can. I hope you understand. I appreciate all that have shown interest in my other Liason stories that are currently in the making. If you ever want updates on them, feel free to ask and I will be more than happy to let you know.**

**MackenzieH: Thanks so much for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. You will find out in the next update how the surgery went. That's perfectly fine that you're not a Niz couple. Thank you for letting me know.**

**Ilovedana53: Thanks so much for the review! You will learn in the next chapter how the surgery went. I hope you enjoy the next update. Yes, you could definitely tell that while Jason is being strong for his wife, he's privately worried about the results of the surgery. You didn't offend me when you said you're not a fan of Niz. Everyone has their own opinions on who they like/dislike. Thank you for letting me know. I had a great time on my trip. Thank you for the well wishes.**

**Babeboo1968: Thanks so much for the review. I'm glad you enjoyed the update! No problem on not being a Niz fan. To be honest, I'm not either, but being I got a request to write one, I thought I'd challenge myself and see what I come up with. We'll see how it turns out. Thank you for letting me know.**

**ABCSOAPFAN1963: Thanks so much for the review! Kelly is a great friend of theirs so she will definitely always be a supporter. Thank you for saying you'd read a Niz story if I wrote one. I'm actually in the beginning process on the first chapter. I hope you like the outcome. I'm not sure how long it'll be but it won't be a one shot/short story, at least I don't think so. I have the title/summary done, just need to write the story. I hope you'll leave feedback so I know if I do a good job on it or not. I plan on completing it before posting. Like I said in the Author's Note, if you ever want any updates, just leave them in a review or PM me and I'll be happy to tell you.**

**Butterflyliz: Thanks so much for the review! Kelly is a great friend to Liason. I hope to hear from you again on the next update. Thanks for letting me know on Niz. No problem that you're not a fan. I'm not a fan either, but someone requested a story and I guess I wanted to challenge myself to see how I do.**

**Arcoiris0502: Thanks so much for the review! I like to leave my readers in suspense so I'm glad I succeeded. LOL. I'm glad you enjoyed the update. I will always be a forever Liason fan but I also enjoy Quiz if I can't have Liason. Thank you for the compliment that I write well. I appreciate it. Writers always enjoy getting compliments. It helps them write better. I appreciated that you left reviews on my other stories. Thank you. I understand you're not a Niz fan, but I'm glad you're willing to give the story a chance. I hope you will let me know what you think. I hope you like this Liason song title story update. Take care!**

**Doralupin86: Thanks so much for the review! LOL yep I like to leave you hanging! I enjoy keeping you in suspense. I'm so glad you're enjoying the story! You will find out in the next update how the surgery went. Jason will always be there for his true love and I try portraying that. Hope you like the next update!**

**Mel4113: Thanks so much for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying the story! I thought it was a nice touch to have him call her 'Mrs. Morgan' or 'wife'. Ha-ha. Thanks for pointing that out!**

**Lrobinson01: Thanks so much for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. It's no problem at all that you're not a Niz fan. Like I've said before, neither am I, but I took it as a challenge when someone requested the story. Thank you for letting me know.**

**Hellzz-on-Earth: Thanks so much for the review! Jason was privately worried for his wife even though he didn't show it. I have Kelly in another one of my stories. In two of my stories, I have Emily. You're welcome for the update. I had a great weekend. Thanks. I hope you enjoy the next update. Thanks for reading/reviewing!**

**Title: I Turn To You**

**Artist: Christina Aguilera**

**Summary: Elizabeth is going through health problems and turns to her husband, Jason, for comfort. Will Jason's loving support be strong enough to help her beat the odds?**

**Chapter 5**

(Jason is at the hospital exam room with Kelly. Dr. Trinity Lamb has just come into the exam room where the doctor is face to face with Kelly and Jason. Jason looks at the doctor impatiently with Kelly urging him to calm down. Jason sighs deeply and apologizes to the doctor, who says it's understandable)

Jason: "How'd the surgery go?"

Dr. Lamb: (smiles) "The surgery was a success." (nods) "At the beginning, we came across a few problems, but we took care of it."

Jason: (puzzled) "What do you mean 'problems'? What happened?"

Dr. Lamb: "In Dr. Lee's mammogram test on your wife, she found a Phyllodes tumor, which was explained to you."

Kelly: (nods) "Yes, I explained it to him. I told him what it was and how to treat it and what happens after surgery."

Dr. Lamb: "Well, as I'm sure you know, even though a mammogram shows more of a woman's breast than a regular breast exam, we came across a few more Phyllode's tumors in the breast."

Kelly: (worriedly) "Oh god! I could have sworn I found just one. I-I mean, that's all that showed up during the mammogram x-ray."

Jason: "Was there any tumors in the other breast being you said you found more in that one that Kelly looked at?"

Dr. Lamb: (shakes her head) "No. We checked the other breast for any possible tumors and didn't see any. As for the breast that Dr. Lee looked at in the x-ray, we found another tumor, so we got rid of it. After removing the rumors, we double checked and it was clear we got everything."

(Jason and Kelly both breathe a sigh of relief. Kelly gives Jason a comforting hug, which he allows. After breaking free, Jason looks at the doctor)

Jason: "So she's okay now, right?"

Dr. Lamb: (nods) "Yes, Elizabeth is just fine. She's in the recovery room right now. She'll be in there for another hour or two before I bring her to her room and you can see her then."

Jason: (nods) "Okay. Thank you."

Dr. Lamb: "And I'm sure Elizabeth will eventually ask about being able to conceive and carry the child to term. I would recommend waiting a few weeks before trying to get pregnant so she has enough time to heal. As for carrying the baby to term, Dr. Lee will monitor Elizabeth to make sure she and the baby are doing okay. If you or Elizabeth have any questions, Dr. Lee will answer them and if the question are more in my area, I will answer her and she'll tell you."

(Jason looks at Kelly, who nods her head in repliance. Dr. Lamb excuses herself and Jason and Kelly face each other)

Jason: (sighs) "Thank god the worst is over."

(A thought then occurs to Jason)

Jason: "Wait, being the doctor found more than one tumor, will she still have to come in for follow-ups even though she got rid of them all?"

Kelly: (sighs) "I would recommend it for at least the first year after the surgery. Even though Dr. Lamb said she got everything, it's always better to be safe. My advice would to bring her in about three months. As for her recommendation on waiting a few weeks before trying to conceive, I would say three weeks is enough so she gives her body chance to heal."

Jason: (nods) "Okay." (smiles a little) "I'm sure that'll make her happy."

Kelly: (smirks) "And who knows? Maybe Elizabeth will get her wish and get pregnant with twins. Think you can handle it?"

Jason: (laughs) "Between me and Elizabeth, we'll do just fine. I know she will be an awesome mother to our kids."

Kelly: "Hey, don't cut yourself short, Morgan. You'll be a great father, as well."

Jason: (smiles a little) "Well, thank you."

(An hour or so later, Elizabeth is moved into her main room. Kelly and Jason go into her room where they see her sleeping. Jason sits in the chair next to his wife's bed and leans forward and gently takes her hand in between his and softly kisses it before looking at her. A half hour later, Elizabeth softly moans before she slowly wakes up. She looks around before looking down at her bed and sees Jason laying his head down on his folded arms sleeping. She smiles and blinks her eyes before she raises her hand and puts it on Jason's head and caresses it. After a minute of this, Jason raises his head and looks at Elizabeth's smiling face. He has a big grin across his face as he takes her hand and kisses it)

Jason: "How are you feeling?"

Liz: (nods) "I'm doing okay. How'd the surgery go?"

Jason: (sighs) "Dr. Lamb found a few more tumors in your breast, but she was able to remove them. She looked in the other breast and didn't see anything, so you should be good to go."

Liz: (worriedly) "Am I gonna be okay being the mammogram didn't catch everything?"

Jason: "You're gonna be just fine. Dr. Lamb has every reason to believe she got everything. She double checked before closing you up. She said if you have any questions to ask Kelly and if Kelly's not sure, Dr. Lamb will answer our questions." (shakes his head) "But don't worry, baby, you'll be fine."

Liz: (nods slowly) "Okay, well, what about the follow-ups that Kelly mentioned?"

Jason: "She recommended a follow-up in about three months to make sure everything is okay, but Dr. Lamb has every reason to believe you'll be fine."

(Elizabeth looks away from Jason and then looks at him nervously)

Liz: "What about us trying to get pregnant?"

Jason: "Kelly recommended waiting about three weeks before trying. That way, you give your body a chance to heal."

Liz: (nods) "That sounds fine."

(All of a sudden, a nurse comes in and smiles at them)

Nurse: "Hello. How are you feeling, Mrs. Morgan?"

Liz: "You can call me Elizabeth. I'm a little sore, but I'm guessing that's to be expected." (chuckles nervously)

Nurse: (nodding) "Yes. We have you on some antibiotics to make sure you don't get any infections. You are also on some medications so you're not in as much pain."

Jason: "How long will she need to be in the hospital until she can get released?"

Nurse: "Well, considering she just had major surgery, I would say close to a week. That way in case there are any side effects from the surgery, we can deal with it."

Liz: (groans) "Great. I'll go nuts in this bed all day. Can I at least go for walks in the hallway?"

Nurse: "After two days of resting, yes."

(Elizabeth looks at the nurse in disbelief before Jason speaks)

Jason: "Honey, I know you don't want to hear it, but it's important for you to heal properly. You don't want to do anything to compromise that, do you?"

(Elizabeth studies her husband's face and she nods)

Liz: "I know you're right. It's just gonna be so boring in this bed and in this room alone all day."

(As the nurse excuses herself Jason looks at her with a confused look on his face)

Jason: "Why do you think you'll be here all day all alone?"

Liz: (shrugs) "Well, because you have work to do."

Jason: (nods) "Yeah, I may have work to do, but I plan on doing it here. I won't leave this room unless I'm on the phone then I might be in the hallway."

Liz: (seriously) "Jason, you and Sonny are running a business. I'm sure there will be times when you have to leave. You can't run a business from this room."

(Jason sits down next to her on the side of the bed and looks at her seriously)

Jason: "You are more important than my business, honey. If I had to choose between you and work, it'd be you every time. The day I married you was the day you became more important than any job." (shakes his head) "As for your comment that I may have to leave sometimes, if anything causes me to need to leave, Sonny will handle it. He completely supports us and knows your recovering is my first priority."

Liz: (sighs) "Yeah, but won't he get mad that you're spending most of your time at the hospital? I'm sure he'll need you for something."

Jason: (shakes his head seriously) "He'll live. If he gets mad at all, he can go to hell. He knows damn well you're my priority. If something happens and you need to be here longer, I'll be here, too. I won't let you go through this alone." (smiles & nods) "I love you, Elizabeth Morgan. Everyday past forever."

(Elizabeth smiles as she looks at her husband. A few tears fall down her cheeks)

Liz: "Just when I didn't think I could love you any more…."

(Jason leans forward and kisses his wife's forehead. After about a week of resting and recuperating, Elizabeth is able to leave the hospital with Jason by her side. He helps her get settled so she can lie down and get some rest. She tells Jason she's glad to be back home so she can sleep in her own bed. When Jason offers to lay down with her, she says she's fine and that he can go back to work. When Jason refuses at first being she's still recovering, she says she's fine. Jason then insists on hiring a nurse so she's not alone in case something happens and she's alone. She finally caves in and says he can hire a nurse. Jason asks Kelly for recommendations, and she said she'll send one over for outpatient care. Within a few hours of Kelly and Jason setting it up, a woman arrives at the penthouse and Jason introduces himself)

Jason: "Hi. I'm Jason Morgan. Thank you for coming on such short notice."

Nurse: (shakes her head & smiles) "No problem, Mr. Morgan. I'm Leslie Falconeri. Dr. Lee sent me to watch Mrs. Morgan for the next couple of weeks until she's fully healed."

Jason: (smiles briefly) "I appreciate it. Here is my cell number."

(Jason gives her a piece of paper with his number written on it)

Jason: "You call me immediately with any questions or concerns and I will be right over."

Leslie: (nods) "No problem. I'm sure everything will be fine, but yes I will call if anything should happen." (chuckles) "Don't worry, she'll be in good hands."

(Jason nods before leaving the penthouse. A few hours later, Elizabeth wakes up from her nap to see Leslie coming into the bedroom)

Leslie: (smiles) "Good afternoon, Mrs. Morgan. How'd you sleep?"

(Elizabeth slowly sits up in bed and smiles and nods)

Liz: "Fine. Thank you. Is Jason still here?"

Leslie: (shakes her head) "No, he left earlier." (chuckles softly) "I think if he had it his way, he would've stayed here all the time and I'm guessing you didn't want that." (raises her eyebrows) "Am I right?"

Liz: (chuckles nervously) "How could you guess?"

Leslie: "I figured." (laughing) "At least this way, he can get some work done and not have to worry so much about you."

Liz: (raises her eyebrows) "Have you met my husband?"

Leslie: (laughs) "Yes and while he does seem a bit overprotective, I understand why. When you're fully healed, it'll get better."

Liz: (sighs) "I hope so."

(After the three weeks has passed, Elizabeth has fully healed and no longer needs Nurse Leslie to help her anymore. Jason is able to calm down a lot more, which his wife appreciated. Jason insisted Elizabeth see Dr. Lee to make sure everything healed. Even though his wife assured him she was fine, Jason told her to humor him. After seeing Kelly, both Jason and Elizabeth were both told that everyone looked fine. Elizabeth then asked Kelly if it's safe to try to get pregnant)

Kelly: (sighs) "You two were patient enough to wait to try get pregnant until the three weeks has passed…" (smiling) "…which I'm guessing wasn't easy."

(Jason and Elizabeth steal a glance at each other and smile, confirming Kelly's suspicions)

Kelly: (smirks) "I thought so. From the tests and checkup I did on you, I see no reason why you can't try get pregnant. Just remember about what I said about carrying the baby to term."

Liz: (smiles) "Yes, I remember."

Jason: (nods) "We'll follow your suggestions to the letter."

Kelly: (raises her eyebrows & smiles) "Oh, something tells me you will."

(Jason and Elizabeth blush and then they finish the appointment before returning home. They take off their light jackets and Elizabeth watches Jason walk toward the kitchen)

Liz: "Where are you going?"

(Jason is almost in the kitchen when he turns around and faces his wife)

Jason: (smiles) "I was hoping to romance you a little bit with some wine or something."

Liz: (shakes her head & smiles) "No offense, babe, but I'm not too worried about the wine or anything else."

(Jason walks back to his wife and takes her in his arms)

Jason: "Oh, you're not, huh?"

(Elizabeth shakes her head seductively)

Liz: "Uh-uh."

Jason: (smirks) "So, what do you want, Mrs. Morgan?"

Liz: (seductively) "Just you. I've been waiting three very _long_ weeks to feel your body next to mine. Your _naked_ body that, is."

Jason: (raises his eyebrows & smirks) "Why, Mrs. Morgan, are you trying to seduce me?"

Liz: (shakes her head innocently) "Oh no, Mr. Morgan. I would never try to seduce you. Don't you want to make love to your sexy, gorgeous wife?"

Jason: (raises his eyebrows & smiles) "You forgot 'seductive' when describing yourself."

Liz: (tilts her head & smiles) "Anything else I forgot?"

Jason: (shakes his head) "Nope. But if I remember anything else, I'll be sure to add it in."

Liz: (shakes her head innocently) "What are you gonna do to me, Mr. Morgan?"

Jason: "Oh…."

(Jason lifts her up in his arms)

Jason: "Take you in my arms, for starters."

(Elizabeth giggles before Jason overpowers her lips with his as he carries her up the stairs. When they get to their bedroom he gently puts her down in front of the bed. Jason places soft yet passionate kisses on her neck before taking over her lips. He starts to unbutton her shirt before she stops him. He looks at her mysteriously)

Liz: (seductively) "Please, allow me."

(Jason smirks as he watches his wife slowly unbutton her shirt. He growls softly as he impatiently watches her finish and takes off her shirt, showing her black lacy bra. He kisses the area between her breasts and hears her moan. She puts her hands behind her back to unsnap the bar, but Jason stops her)

Jason: (seductively) "Please allow me, Mrs. Morgan."

Liz: (shrugs) "If you insist."

(As Jason continues to kiss his wife, he unsnaps her bra and takes it off and throws it on the floor. She then puts her hands at the bottom of his shirt and slides it off him. He admires her breasts. He licks his lips while staring at them. He takes one nipple into his mouth and gently sucks on it, causing his wife to moan his name. He then precedes to takes the other breast and sucks the other nipple, causing her to moan louder, telling Jason he's doing well at pleasuring her. She has her hands gently tugging his hair and then after helping each other out of the rest of their clothes, he takes her in his arms and gently lays her on the bed. As he's kissing her, he touches her cheek with his hand and looks at her and smiles)

Jason: "Are you ready for me, Mrs. Morgan?"

(Elizabeth deeply sighs and smiles)

Liz: "I've been ready for three weeks. I want you inside me. All the way."

Jason: (smiles seductively) "Your wish is my command."

(Jason goes on top of her and enters her slowly so he doesn't hurt her being it's been a few weeks since the last time they made love. She puts her hands on his back and rubs him hard as he continues to thrust in and out of her)

Liz: "Harder, baby. Harder."

(Jason does as instructed and goes in and out of her fast, causing them both to breathe hard. He kisses her passionately and then moves down to her neck and then down more to her breasts again. She screams his name and he goes back to her lips before entering her again. They continue making love for the next hour before Jason pulls out of her and rests on his side with his hand against his head. Elizabeth looks at him and smiles)

Jason: (smiles) "How'd I do?"

Liz: (smiles) "I think that's the best sex we've ever had and trust me, we've had great sex. Excellent lovemaking." (smirks) "We did good, honey."

Jason: (raises his eyebrows) "Think we made a baby?"

Liz: (seductively) "Maybe not yet, but second time is always a charm."

Jason: (groans playfully) "Oh, Mrs. Morgan, you're gonna kill me."

Liz: (shakes her head) "Not kill you." (smirks) "Just tire you out, which I definitely plan on doing."

(Jason laughs out loud at her comment before looking at her)

Jason: "Ready for round two?"

Liz: (raises her eyebrows & smiles) "You read my mind."

(Jason climbs on top of his wife and they make love again)

**I hope you enjoyed this story so far. I apologize if my research is wrong even though I did my best. I hope you'll review so I know what you think. Thanks! Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for the review, follows, and favorites so far. They're all appreciated. I hope you enjoy the next update and will consider leaving feedback. Again, I'm not a doctor, so I may have made mistakes, but I may have made some changes to fit my story. Any questions or concerns, leave them in a review or feel free to PM me. I don't own the title/artist, but do own the story.**

**Lrobinson01: Thanks for the review! Yep, Liz is okay.**

**Ilovedana53: Thanks for the review! You are very right that they didn't waste any time to make up for lost time regarding the romance department while they were getting ready to her surgery.**

**Babeboo1968: Thanks for the review! I had a good laugh at your comment that Liason hopefully made twins.**

**ABCSOAPFAN1963: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I see your point on the details you mentioned in the review. I honestly didn't think to put them in there. I should have. This was my first time writing this kind of story and I did admit at the beginning of this story that I may make mistakes. I agree with you that those details should have been added. I'm not offended by your suggestions. Thank you for understanding. I hope to hear more from you!**

**Doralupin86: Thanks for the review! I was hoping my description of the love scenes was okay. I realize I don't go into as much description as other writers do with their stories. You are very right that if Liason didn't make twins, they can keep trying! Lol. I'm glad you enjoyed the update.**

**Title: I Turn To You**

**Artist: Christina Aguilera**

**Summary: Elizabeth is going through health problems and turns to her husband, Jason, for comfort. Will Jason's loving support be strong enough to help her beat the odds?**

**Chapter 6**

(It has been three months after the surgery and Elizabeth and Jason Morgan have been very active in trying to get pregnant. In the last two and a half months, Elizabeth hasn't been feeling any of the symptoms a woman usually gets when they're expecting. Jason could tell his wife was starting to feel she'd never get pregnant and assured her they'd keep trying for however long it took. He offered to take her to see Kelly and see if she had any advice for the couple. But Elizabeth said at her three month checkup regarding her surgery, she would speak with Kelly. When the three month checkup arrived, Jason accompanied his wife to General Hospital so they could go see Kelly. When Kelly arrived in the room she greeted the couple)

Kelly: (smiling) "Hey, you two."

Jason & Liz: "Hey, Kelly."

Kelly: "How is everything going?" (to Liz) "Have you experienced any pain or discomfort?"

Liz: (shakes her head) "Not since right after the surgery. I've been doing well."

Jason: "Thank you for your help regarding when Leslie stayed with Elizabeth." (rolls his eyes) "My wife didn't think she needed one, but I told her someone was gonna stay with her and it was either gonna be me or a nurse."

Liz: (shakes her head) "You're too overprotective. I was fine."

Kelly: (shakes her head) "I agree with Jason. You just had major surgery not too long ago and we didn't want to take any chances with your recovery."

Liz: (sighs) "I'm a big girl and I was fine once I left the hospital."

Jason: (seriously) "Elizabeth, you know damn well I didn't want to take a chance that something might have happened."

Kelly: (tilts her head) "Be glad you have such an attentive and thoughtful husband who loves you, honey."

(Elizabeth deeply sighs in defeat and realizes her friend and husband are right)

Liz: "Well, thank you, I appreciate it."

Kelly: "No 'thank you's' necessary. I will always look out for you, Lizzie."

Jason: "I will look after you until the day I die and not a minute before."

(Elizabeth smiles at Kelly and goes into her husband's comforting arms)

Kelly: "Well, should we get this checkup done with as I'm sure you're anxious to find out if you're completely in recovery?"

Liz: (smiles a little) "Yes, please."

Kelly: (to Jason) "You remember the routine, right?"

Jason: (nods) "Yes. I'll wait here until you and my wife come back."

Liz: "Before I go, I have a question for you, Kelly."

Kelly: (nods) "No problem."

Liz: "After my checkup, can I do a pregnancy test to see if I'm pregnant?"

Kelly: "Oh, you think you may be expecting?"

Liz: (nods) "Yes." (shakes her head) "Well, I don't know. We've been trying."

Kelly: (smirks) "With the way you two were looking at each other around the surgery and everything, it doesn't surprise me that you've been trying."

Liz: (blushes) "Ha-ha."

Kelly: "I can draw your blood right now and send it to the lab and if they're not busy, maybe they'll be done by the time we're done with your appointment."

Liz: (eyes lights up) "Really? You think it'd be done?"

Kelly: "We will see. I'll be right back with what I need to draw your blood for the test and then I'll send it to the lab and we'll go from there."

Liz: (nods) "Sounds good."

(Kelly leaves the room for about five minutes before returning with what she needs and goes step by step with Elizabeth when she draws her blood and labels it before bringing it to the lab. When she returns, she takes Elizabeth to the x-ray room where she performs a mammogram on both breasts. About forty five minutes later, the tests are done and Kelly takes Elizabeth back to the exam room and tells them that it will be a few weeks like last time which the couple doesn't like, but they know the rules from last time. Kelly goes to the lab and checks to see if the results are in. About fifteen minutes later, Kelly goes to the exam room where Elizabeth and Jason are at. Once inside, Kelly shuts the door and asks them to sit down)

Liz: "I don't think I would be able to get up if I don't get the results I'm hoping for."

Jason: "Are the results in?"

(Kelly looks at them both before speaking)

Kelly: (nods) "Yes, they are. The lab wasn't busy so they had plenty of time to complete the test."

(Elizabeth nervously looks at Jason and goes to him for comfort. She's trying not to be nervous, but she can't help it as one little test will either give her happiness or leave her devastated)

Liz: "Kelly, please just tell us."

Jason: "Are we pregnant?"

(Kelly looks at them both before smiling)

Kelly: "Congratulations, mom and dad!"

(Jason and Elizabeth both look at Kelly with a shocked look before finally being able to smile)

Liz: (stutters) "D-Did I-I just hear you right?"

Jason: (smiles) "We're really pregnant?"

Kelly: (laughs) "Great job, mommy and daddy! Now, I don't know how far along you are without an ultrasound." (smiles) "Would you like to know?"

(Jason and Elizabeth look at each other before nodding at Kelly)

Kelly: (chuckles) "I figured."

(Kelly walks to the door)

Kelly: "While I'm getting the machine, Elizabeth, you can sit down on the bed and lie back and raise your shirt up just below your breasts."

Liz: (nods) "Okay."

(As Kelly is getting the machine, Elizabeth does as she'd told. Jason offers to help her, but she says she's fine. Just as Elizabeth finishes lifting her shirt up and is lying on the bed, Kelly comes in and brings the ultrasound machine with her. Kelly gets it set up and puts some gel on the wand. She warns her friend that it may be a little cold when she puts it on her tummy. Elizabeth flinches a little from the cold gel, but relaxes afterwards. As Kelly is moving around the wand, something the size of a pea appears on the screen and it beeps)

Kelly: "Do you see that?"

Liz: (nods) "Yes." (looks at the screen) "That's about the size of a pea if I'm guessing right."

Kelly: (nods) "Yes, you're right. According to my readings on the machine, you are one month along."

(Jason and Elizabeth look at each other with a puzzled look before looking back at Kelly)

Jason: "H-How is that possible?"

Liz: (shakes her head) "Y-Yeah, I haven't been feeling any symptoms. Don't you have symptoms or something like cravings when you're first pregnant?"

Kelly: "Not always. Every woman is different."

Liz: "Hmm." (smiles) "Well, I'm glad about the results."

Jason: (smiles) "Me, too. I tried to get her to see you before now, but she insisted on waiting till we had this checkup regarding the surgery."

Kelly: (laughs) "You know women, Jason…especially your wife. It's hard to change her mind when her mind is set."

Jason: (scoffs) "Tell me about it."

Liz: (jokingly yells) "Hey!"

(Elizabeth hits Jason on the arm and he playfully grabs his arm like it hurts)

Jason: "Ow! Hey, that hurt!"

Liz: (stares at Jason) "Good."

Kelly: (raises her eyebrows jokingly) "Do I need to separate you two?"

(Elizabeth can't help but giggle)

Liz: "Not yet. Ask me next time."

(Jason gives his wife a sarcastic look)

Jason: "Funny, Mrs. Morgan."

Liz: (smiles) "Thank you, Mr. Morgan."

(Kelly asks them if they have any questions before their doctor appointment concludes. They both shake their head and Kelly says she'll call them in a few weeks when she gets the results of the mammogram tests and encourage the couple to enjoy their pregnancy but reminds them to take is easy, which they nod in repliance. After leaving the hospital, they go home and Jason makes them both supper, which is shrimp fettuccini alfredo, her favorite. After they enjoy supper, they watch a movie until they get tired and decide to turn in)

(About three weeks go by and Elizabeth notices she's getting a bit bigger than usual. At first she thinks she's been eating too much, but Jason assures her she looks beautiful and that if Kelly feels she's putting on too much weight, she will tell her. Elizabeth seems satisfied with that and later that afternoon, Elizabeth received a phone call from Kelly who says she has the results of the mammogram x-ray done on her. Kelly asks if she wants the results over the phone. Elizabeth tells her friend that she's too nervous to go to the hospital so she asks to hear them over the phone. As Elizabeth stares at Jason's nervous face while Kelly tells her the results, she nods and puts the phone down)

Jason: "Baby, you're leaving me hanging here. What did Kelly say?"

(Elizabeth stares at her husband with a straight face before she smiles wide)

Liz: "The x-ray test came back normal! There are no signs of any tumors!"

(Jason stares at his wife in disbelief)

Jason: "Are you serious? Y-You're not joking?"

Liz: (shakes her head & smiles) "Nope! I'm healthy as a bird!"

(Jason runs to his wife and gently takes her in his arms and hugs her tight. After he pulls away, he gives her a big kiss before completely letting her go)

Jason: "You have made me the happiest man alive." (moves his head in circles) "Well, except for when we got married and when we found out we were pregnant."

Liz: (giggles) "Don't worry, honey. I know what you meant."

Jason: (sighs) "Now all we have to do is make sure you have an easy, stress free pregnancy." (seriously) "And I intend to make sure you get it."

Liz: (raises her eyebrows) "This should be interesting."

(Jason laughs at his wife's comment. They decide to put in a movie and relax on the couch for the rest of the evening, both happy with both sets of good news)

**I hope you liked the chapter. I know I've said this at the end of every chapter, but I want to make sure that in case I make any errors regarding this story, you know that I'm human and while I do research, I may still make mistakes. This story is fiction, so I hope you will take it into consideration when you read/review this story. Reviews are encouraged so I know how I'm doing. I've had many ideas for this story, so that's why it took me longer to complete it. But being you're Liason lovers, I'm sure you don't mind the longer chapters. I don't remember how long it takes for blood work to come back to determine if someone's pregnant, so I chose to write it like it can come back quickly. If I am wrong, I apologize, but I hope you won't hold it against me. Thanks! Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites so far! I appreciate knowing you are enjoying the story. Here is another update. Any questions or concerns, feel free to leave them in a review or PM me. If I missed thanking anyone in this chapter, please know I appreciate your review and I read every single one of them. I don't own the title or the artist, but I do own the story.**

**Ilovedana53: Thanks so much for the review! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story so far. I think it's safe to say everyone was glad that Elizabeth was pregnant and cancer free. I hope you enjoy the next update. Thanks so much for the words of encouragement regarding my story on Liason.**

**Lrobinson01: Thanks for the review! I will neither confirm or deny your question as it involves the upcoming chapters regarding twins. LOL.**

**Arcoiris0502: Thanks for the review! Thanks for the words of encouragement on the update. We will see in the next chapter what happens.**

**Doralupin86: Thanks so much for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed the update. I thought it'd be a nice touch to add in a Liason baby. LOL. And I know it was especially wonderful that she was tumor free. I will neither confirm nor deny Elizabeth's symptoms as they're part of my story. LOL. But I look forward to knowing your thoughts when the update comes.**

**Pamela: Thanks for the review! I appreciate your understanding that every writer is different regarding how a story goes. I realize that some things that happen in these stories don't exactly happen in real life, but I appreciate you still enjoying the story. You're right on that lots of things on GH don't happen in real life! LOL. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**Starhine: Thanks for the review! I thought it'd be something different where Jason couldn't use his money to fix what's going on with Elizabeth. But he will always love her and be there for her unconditionally. Everyone enjoyed the fact that she is carrying a Liason baby.**

**Butterflyliz: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you loved the chapter. I thought it'd be cool to put a pregnancy in this story and for the end result is for Elizabeth to have no more tumors.**

**Title: I Turn To You**

**Artist: Christina Aguilera**

**Summary: Elizabeth is going through health problems and turns to her husband, Jason, for comfort. Will Jason's loving support be strong enough to help her beat the odds?**

**Chapter 7**

(It has been seven months since Jason and Elizabeth first found out they were expecting. Elizabeth is now eight months pregnant and she has been very vocal about the fact that for someone who is pregnant with one baby, she has gotten very big. Even with Jason's reassurances that she looks beautiful and looks sexy, she feels the need to go see Kelly, which catches her husband off guard)

Jason: "Elizabeth, sweetie, when you're that far along in your pregnancy, you're gonna get more rounded. If I said it wrong, I apologize, but I hope you know what I mean."

Liz: (nods) "Yes, babe, I know what you mean." (sighs) "Maybe it's a mother's intuition." (shakes her head) "I don't know. But something is definitely going on because I should _not_ be this big!" (sighs deeply) "Honey, please, humor me?"

(Jason looks at his wife and nods his head in repliance)

Jason: "Okay, if you feel this strongly about it, let's go see Kelly. Call first to make sure she's not busy."

(Elizabeth nods and then picks up the phone to call General Hospital. After the front desk receptionist picks up, Elizabeth asks if Dr, Lee has any openings this morning. After about a minute of looking, they state Kelly has a 2pm availability. Elizabeth groans softly before accepting the time. After putting down the phone, she looks at Jason and gives him an annoyed look. Jason looks at his wife and winces)

Jason: "That late of an appointment, huh?"

Liz: (frustratedly) "Yes! Can't I win for once and get in when I want?!"

(Jason can't help but snicker at his wife and she responds by yelling at him)

Liz: "You try being eight months pregnant and looking like a balloon!"

Jason: (sighs) "Honey, you-."

Liz: (rolls her eyes) "I know, I know! I look beautiful! Well, I don't feel beautiful! I feel like a damn elephant!"

Jason: "Come here, baby."

Liz: (tilts her head) "What?"

Jason: (smiles a little) "Please?"

(Elizabeth sighs as she makes her way to her husband and they both sit down on the couch and Jason takes her in his arms and kisses her forehead before smiling at her)

Jason: "It doesn't matter to me how 'big' you _think_ you are. You're carrying our baby and you could be as big as an elephant like you said and I would still love you. Your shape and size doesn't matter to me. I wish you would see that."

(Elizabeth softly cries as she looks at Jason)

Liz: (tearfully) "You really don't think I'm a fat elephant?"

Jason: (shakes his head) "No. You're so brave for carrying our child. I honestly don't think I could do it." (smiles) "Trust me when I say you're the strongest person I know. I hope you believe that because I would never lie to you, Mrs. Elizabeth Morgan."

(Elizabeth can't help but laugh at her husband's last choice of words. She sniffles and she leans into Jason's willing arms)

Liz: "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

Jason: (shakes his head) "I love you more, my sweet Elizabeth."

(By the time Jason makes himself and Elizabeth something to eat and finish eating, it's 1:30pm. Jason and Elizabeth head to the hospital for their appointment with Kelly. Once their name is called and Elizabeth gets weighed and the other necessary steps before Kelly comes, they wait in the exam room and wait for their doctor. After about ten minutes of waiting, there's a knock at the door before someone comes in, revealing Kelly)

Kelly: "Hey, Elizabeth! What can I do for you?"

Liz: (pouts loudly) "How the hell can I be this big at eight months pregnant?!"

Kelly: (puzzled) "Okay, say that again, but this time, go slower please."

(Kelly sits down on her chair by the desk and then Jason speaks up being Elizabeth is crying and comforts her while talking to Kelly)

Jason: "What she meant is that she feels she's getting too big for an eight month pregnant woman. She thinks something may be wrong with the baby."

Kelly: "Well, honey, I know you're not happy with your appearance, but that's to be expected being you're so far into your pregnancy."

Jason: "That's what I tried telling her."

Liz: "I just…I just feel like something is wrong. Call it a mother's intuition. Can you please do an ultrasound or make sure everything is okay? I know I've had my monthly checkups and ultrasounds and that everything has been going well so far, but…I-I feel like something is wrong."

Kelly: (nods) "If you want another ultrasound done, sweetie, yes, we can. If you feel that strongly about it, we'll do it."

Liz: (smiles & sniffles) "Thank you."

Kelly: (smiles) "You bet."

(Kelly tells them she'll be right back as she's going to get an ultrasound machine. She tells Elizabeth the routine, which Elizabeth says she knows. By the time Kelly comes back with the machine, Elizabeth is in place on the bed with Jason by her side holding her hand in his. As Kelly puts gel on the wand, and then places it on Elizabeth's belly, they all hear a few strange noises)

Liz: "W-What's that?" (worriedly) "Kelly?"

(When Kelly looks closer at the ultrasound, she has a shocked look on her face)

Kelly: "Holy shit!"

(Jason and Elizabeth look at each other worriedly before eyeing Kelly)

Jason: "Kelly, what's the matter? Is the baby okay?"

(Kelly turns away from the monitor to look at Jason and Elizabeth with a shocked look)

Liz: (concerned) "Kelly, please!"

Jason: (worriedly) "Kelly, answer us! Is something wrong with the baby?"

Kelly: (shakes her head) "You'll never believe it!"

**I was debating whether to write more for this chapter, but decided to end it on a cliffhanger. I'm curious if you know what Kelly found out and if you do, I'd love to hear your thoughts. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I hope you will continue to leave feedback on this story. I know you have all wondered how many possible babie(s) Elizabeth is carrying. You will find out in this chapter. I don't own the artist/song, but I do own the title.**

**Title: I Turn To You**

**Artist: Christina Aguilera**

**Summary: Elizabeth is going through health problems and turns to her husband, Jason, for comfort. Will Jason's loving support be strong enough to help her beat the odds?**

**Lorena. : Thanks for the review! We will see in the next update how many possible kids Elizabeth is carrying.**

**Doralupin86: Thanks for the review! Jason is very sweet with his Elizabeth. I was wondering if you'd like the cliffhanger. You will find out in the next update on the reveal of the babie(s) she is carrying.**

**Babeboo1968: Thanks for the review! Glad you liked the update. You will find out in the next update on the status of her pregnancy.**

**Ilovedana53: Thanks for the review girl! I hope you like the next update. Jason is such a sweet hubby so I agree with you on that.**

**MackenzieH: Thanks for the review! We will see if your predictions are right regarding Elizabeth carrying more than one baby. LOL.**

**Lrobinson01: Thanks for the review! We will see in the next chapter on Elizabeth's pregnancy.**

**Butterflyliz: Thanks for the review! I had a good laugh at your review! The cursing part. LOL.**

**Guest: Thanks for the review! We will see what she is carrying in the next chapter.**

**Lvette4: Thanks for the review! It will be revealed in the next chapter what she's carrying.**

**Starhine: Thanks for the review! It will be revealed next what she's carrying. Jason will always be protective towards his love. Like Kelly said, call it a 'mother's intuition' that Elizabeth commented on her weight.**

**Liasonisthebomb: Thanks for the review! Yeah, I'm not very nice in keeping people in suspense. Hehe. Glad you liked the chapter.**

**Kikimoo: Thanks for the review! We will see the results in the next chapter. **

**Mel4113: Thanks for the review! You will find out in the next chapter what I did. Haha.**

**Arcoiris0502: Thanks for the review! I know I was mean, but I hope you'll forgive me. Hehe. Glad you liked the update.**

**Chapter 8**

(Jason and Elizabeth are currently in the exam room with Kelly. Kelly is performing an ultrasound on Elizabeth when she hears a few beeps on the machine and looks closer)

Kelly: (shocked) "Holy shit!"

(Kelly briefly covers her mouth and looks at the Morgan's)

Kelly: "I-I apologize for cursing."

Liz: (shakes her head) "It's okay, Kelly, but what happened?"

Jason: "You're scaring us, Kelly. What do you see?"

Kelly: (shakes her head, shocked) "You're not gonna believe this!"

(Jason and Elizabeth look at each other worriedly before turning their attention back to Kelly)

Liz: (concerned) "Kelly! Would you please just tell us what's wrong with the baby?!"

(Kelly looks at them before slightly grinning)

Kelly: "You mean 'babies'."

(Jason and Elizabeth look at her with a confused face)

Liz: "Huh?"

Jason: "What the hell are you talking about?"

(Kelly can't help but laugh when she continues to hear two heartbeats)

Kelly: "How do you both feel about two heartbeats instead of one?"

(Elizabeth and Jason look at each other one more time with a confused look before facing Kelly, getting the picture)

Liz: (trying to understand) "You mean…?"

Jason: (smiles a little) "W-We're having…?"

Kelly: (laughs & nods) "Yep! You aren't having one baby, but two! You're having twins! Congrats you guys!"

(Elizabeth and Jason look at each other and gasp but manage a laugh. They look back at Kelly)

Liz: "Did you just say twins?"

Jason: "You're serious?"

Kelly: (nods) "Oh, trust me, I'm definitely serious."

(The couple looks at each other and tries to make sense of the news)

Liz: "But how is that possible?" (looking at Kelly)

Jason: (to Kelly) "A few months ago, we were having one baby, and now we're having two?"

Kelly: (eyes wide open) "Trust me, I was just as shocked."

Liz: "We don't understand how it happened."

Kelly: "To answer your question, up until now, one was hiding behind the other. That's why we only heard one heartbeat up until now. That can happen in ultrasounds. It doesn't happen a lot, but it can happen."

Liz: "So…is that why I'm bigger than usual? Because I'm carrying twins?"

Kelly: (nods) "Yes, you are correct. If you were gaining too much, I would tell you."

Jason: (to Liz) "See? I told you."

(Elizabeth gives her husband a look before focusing on Kelly again)

Liz: "Huh. Well, now I know why I was gaining so much. I told Jason something was going on but he kept trying to tell me I was still beautiful even though I was getting so big."

Kelly: (nods a little) "Call it a mother's intuition."

(Elizabeth gives her husband another look before turning to Kelly)

Liz: "That's what I said."

Kelly: "Well, in Jason's defense, he doesn't know what women go through or feel, so I'm sure he'd appreciate it if you gave him a break." (smiles a little)

(Elizabeth looks at Jason apologically)

Liz: "I'm sorry, honey."

Jason: (shakes his head & smiles) "It's okay, sweetie. I know things can be a little stressful, but I'm always here."

Liz: (smiles) "And I appreciate that."

(Jason gives her a kiss on the cheek before they all get back to the ultrasound)

Kelly: "Now I know the last time we did an ultrasound, you chose not to know the sex of the baby, but being we just found out you're having twins, are you still positive you want to be surprised?"

(As the couple are looking at each other, Kelly speaks)

Kelly: "I just want to remind you that it's totally up to you whether you want to know the sex or not. If you need a minute or two to discuss it, I can give you some time."

Jason: "I actually like the idea of being surprised."

Liz: (nodding) "Me, too." (smiling) "I like surprises."

Kelly: (nods & smiles) "Okay, then it's settled. We'll wait. So far, you have had a great pregnancy."

Liz: "Oh, trust me, I'm so relieved about that."

Jason: (nodding) "You and me both."

Kelly: "Now, I just want to warn you two that being you're carrying twins and you're in your eighth month, you may go into labor a little early. It's nothing to be alarmed about because it is normal to deliver twins early if it's too much for your body to handle. If and when that happens, we'll keep an extra close eye on you."

Jason: (to Liz) "Which means if you thought I was overprotective before, I'll be worse now."

Liz: (rolls her eyes) "Oh, goody."

(Kelly can't help but chuckle)

Kelly: "Like I said before, girl, just be glad you have a husband who loves and looks out for you."

Liz: (smiles a little) "I know."

Kelly: "Well, I will let you two get ready and go unless you had any questions for me?"

Liz: (shakes her head) "No, I'm good."

Jason: "Same here."

Kelly: "Okay, well, enjoy your freedom because after you have the twins, your life will never be the same."

(Jason and Elizabeth give their friend a sarcastic look, causing her to laugh)

Kelly: "Kidding of course." (shakes her head) "No, but seriously, twins can be a handful. They're exciting as all babies are, but they keep you on your toes."

Liz: (smiles) "Between me and Jason, we got it covered."

Jason: "Besides, all our friends and family are there for us as well."

Kelly: (smiles) "Not to mention me. Ooh, these babies are gonna be so spoiled!"

(They all laugh before the Morgan's leave the hospital and Kelly tends to her other patients. When the Morgan's get home, Jason helps Elizabeth out of her jacket before taking his off and then they go to the couch and face each other)

Jason: (smiles) "Your wish came true, honey."

Liz: (nervously) "How do you feel about having two babies instead of one?"

Jason: "I can't wait to meet them. Are you nervous at all?"

Liz: (sighs) "A little. Just because I don't want to mess up."

(Jason takes his wife into his arms and then he speaks)

Jason: "You'll be awesome. You know how I know? Because you're an awesome wife. You're everything I could ever want in a wife and you'll be everything the twins need."

Liz: "Hey, you'll be awesome too, sweetie. Give yourself some credit."

Jason: (chuckles softly) "Kelly said the same thing."

Liz: "She's right. Between the two of us and our family, we'll do good."

Jason: (smiles) "Yes, we will. Have you thought of any baby names?"

Liz: "Well, for a girl, I've always liked Cassidy and Melody. For a boy, I thought of Elijah and Jacob. You?"

Jason: "Those are nice names."

Liz: "Come on, you must have a few ideas."

Jason: (sighs) "Okay, if you insist…James and Jacob as well for a boy. Diana and Loren for a girl. They're probably dumb."

Liz: "Your ideas are never dumb." (chuckles softly) "Maybe a little goofy."

Jason: (chuckles) "Funny."

Liz: "But seriously, I'm sure we can combine the names in a way that pleases us both."

Jason: "No matter what names you choose, I'll love them."

Liz: (corrects him) "No matter what names _we_ choose, _we'll _love them."

Jason: (laughs) "Okay. Well, what are you hungry for, Mrs. Morgan? I'll make you anything your little heart desires."

Liz: (raises her eyebrows) "Ooh! Well, I have been having these weird cravings lately."

Jason: "Tell me."

Liz: "Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with pickles on the side."

Jason: (laughs) "Okay. You weren't kidding when you said you had weird cravings!"

Liz: (laughs) "Told you."

Jason: "If that's what you want, that's what you'll get. Crunchy or creamy peanut butter?"

Liz:: "Mmm…surprise me."

Jason: "No problem. I believe we have pickles in the fridge. It's your lucky night."

(Jason helps Elizabeth get comfortable after he gets up and then goes to the kitchen to satisfy his pregnant wife's cravings. When he comes back to the living room, he puts the plate that has two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and four mini pickles on the side of the plate and sets the plate on the coffee table in front of the couch with a big glass of milk. Elizabeth looks at the plate and licks her lips with satisfaction. She looks up at Jason)

Liz: "Two sandwiches, huh?"

Jason: "Being you weren't sure on the peanut butter, one sandwich is creamy and the other is crunchy. You told me you get hungry often, so I knew whatever you didn't finish, you'd eat later."

Liz: "You're so good to me."

Jason: (smiles) "I love spoiling you. Eat up."

Liz: (smiles) "With pleasure."

(Elizabeth hungrily eats her food as Jason fixes himself a cheeseburger and a beer to drink, As Jason takes a drink of his beer, he looks at his wife, who is busy eating. He smiles wide as he thinks in a few weeks or so, his kids will finally make their appearance)

**I hope you enjoyed this. In case any of you are questioning how Kelly didn't know until recently that the Morgan's were expecting twins instead of just one baby, this happened to my aunt. I don't know how often or rare this happens, and my aunt was surprised that in her eighth month, she was carrying twins. One was behind the other and her tummy was big enough for two babies. So that's where I got the idea from. Thanks for reading and I hope you will consider leaving a review. Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites so far for this story. I enjoyed reading them all. I hope you like this next update. Please keep the reviews coming! FYI: The next chapter will be the final one for this story.**

**Lrobinson01: Thanks for the review!**

**Doralupin86: Thanks for the review! Yep, the Morgan's will be having Morgan Twin's! Everyone loved the fact that Elizabeth's dream of having twins came true. I like the names Isabella and Haley as well. Thanks for sharing that! I hope you like the names that the couple came up with. Thanks so much for your awesome feedback!**

**Babeboo1968: Thanks for the review! I hope you're satisfied with the outcome of the twins' birth and the gender.**

**Ilovedana53: Thanks for the review! A lot of people agree with you in that Elizabeth's dream came true. Jason will go to the end of the earth for his Elizabeth and he proves that time and time again in this story. Glad you're enjoying the story.**

**Mel4113: Thanks for the review! LOL I thought you and everyone would like the idea of twins.**

**LiasonLuv: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying the story!**

**Kikimoo: Thanks for the review! I wasn't sure how often it happens, but I appreciate you letting know. That I don't feel so nervous incase I got my facts wrong. But like I said, that happened to my aunt, so I knew it DOES happen. Yep! Next up, babies!**

**Title: I Turn To You**

**Artist: Christina Aguilera**

**Summary: Elizabeth is going through health problems and turns to her husband, Jason, for comfort. Will Jason's loving support be strong enough to help her beat the odds?**

**Chapter 9**

(Ever since Elizabeth and Jason found out they were having twins, they've been impatiently waiting for the time to come for her to give birth to the babies. Jason is excited for them to arrive. Elizabeth on the other hand has been feeling really uncomfortable in the last couple of days. She remembered what Kelly said about the possibility of going into early labor and while she's trying to stay positive, she's been letting her insecurities get to her. Jason has been with her every step of the way. Even with her pregnancy hormones acting up more than usual, Jason reassures her that if yelling at him or hitting him helps her at all, she's free to do it as he can tell she's been stressed. She repeatedly thanks her husband for being there for her and apologizes for taking out her frustrations on him, but he tells her he doesn't mind. Wherever she sits or lays down, whether it's on the couch or in bed, she gets so uncomfortable, which makes her feel even worse because when she moves around it causes Jason to wake up and help her out until she's at ease. Kelly told her she'll be on-call, should Elizabeth need her. There have been a few close encounters when she thinks she's in labor, but it turns out to be Braxton Hicks contractions. Even though she told her husband to go to work and that she'll be fine and even said Johnny or Max can stay with her, Jason immediately shuts down the idea and tells her that being she's so close to her due date, he's not going anywhere)

Liz: "Ugh! Jason, you don't have to stay here and babysit me all day! Like I said, Johnny or Max can stay. I'll be fine."

Jason: (sighs) "Baby, I already told you I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me until you have the twins. I don't want Max or Johnny to be here because if something happens and I'm not here, I will never forgive myself. You and our kids mean everything to me."

(Jason looks at his wife in the eyes and she can tell he doesn't truly trust anyone else besides himself on her safety and their unborn kids' lives. She nods and whispers)

Liz: "Okay, honey, if it means that much to you, I won't try to kick you out anymore. I know you mean well."

(Jason smiles a little and says thank you before taking her in his arms. She smiles and closes her eyes, feeling his strong, warm body against hers. She loves feeling his arms around her. She always feels so safe and protected when he holds her, like nothing can ever harm her as long as he's there. After supper, they decided to watch a movie of Elizabeth's choice. As they snuggle up to each other on the couch, they start the movie. Halfway through, Jason looked over at his wife, who was peacefully sleeping in his arms. He carefully gets up and takes her in his arms and brings her upstairs to their room and lays her down and wrapped her in the blanket on the bed. He smiled as he watched his sleeping girl moan softly before he strips to his boxers and lies down next to her and wraps her in his arms before falling into a deep sleep as well)

(Early the next morning, Jason moans softly and moves around a little before looking in front of him and notices Elizabeth gone. He sits up and looks around the room in a panic before speaking)

Jason: "Elizabeth, where are you?"

(All of a sudden, he hears a noise coming from the bathroom)

Liz: (shouts) "Jason!"

(Jason quickly gets out of bed and runs to the bathroom and opens the door to see a scared Elizabeth standing in the middle of the bathroom. He runs to her)

Jason: "B-Baby, what is it?"

(Elizabeth tries to smile, but it's clear she's a little scared)

Liz: "I-It's time. We need to go to the hospital right now."

Jason: "Are you in labor?"

Liz: (nervously) "Look."

(When Jason gives her a questionable look, she slowly looks down, leading him to look down, too. Jason notices they're both standing in a puddle of liquid that looks like water. He quickly looks up and she starts to smile)

Liz: "Are you ready to meet our little miracles soon? Yes, I'm in labor." (chuckles nervously) "I think it's time we go to the hospital. Ready to go?"

Jason: (smiles) "I'm more than ready. I'll go get your small bag in the bedroom closet and then I'll carry you downstairs."

Liz: (chuckles softly) "I think I can walk, honey."

Jason: (tilts his head) "Humor me please."

(Elizabeth shakes her head and shrugs in defeat)

Liz: "Okay, whatever you say."

(Jason quickly gets the bag and then carries his pregnant wife down the stairs)

Liz: "I'm shocked you didn't break your back or something carrying me considering I'm carrying twins."

Jason: (smirks playfully) "Do you forget what I do for a living, honey? I've carried or lifted things bigger than you. Trust me, you're fine."

Liz: (shrugs) "Okay, whatever you say. You know your own strength."

(Jason helps her down to his black blazer and drives like a mad man to the hospital with an anxious Elizabeth looking on)

Liz: "Uh, babe? You can slow down, you know? It's not like I'm having these babies right this minute. We have time."

(Jason gives her a look before turning his attention back on the road)

Jason: "Not according to the baby books I've been reading on when a mother goes into labor with not one baby, but two."

(Elizabeth looks at her husband and smiles)

Liz: "You read the books? I didn't know that."

(Jason smiles at his wife and rubs his hand with hers)

Jason: "Of course I read them. Lizzie, honey, we're in this together. I wanted to know everything there is to know about our children coming into the world." (chuckles softly) "Am I too much of a softie or something for wanting to be prepared?"

(Elizabeth shakes her head and smiles)

Liz: "Not at all, babe. It just makes me love you even more. You're not only the best husband but also my best friend."

(Jason takes his wife's hand and gently kisses it. They finally make it to the hospital. Jason helps Elizabeth inside the hospital)

Jason: "I need some help, please."

(A nurse walks up to them)

Nurse: "What can I do for you, sir?"

Liz: "I'm in labor."

Nurse: "Who's your doctor?"

Liz: "Kelly Lee. She said to call her or page her when I come."

(The nurse nods before paging Dr. Lee and another nurse brings a wheelchair to Elizabeth. When she notices Jason hasn't put her down yet, she softly taps him on the chest, causing him to look at her in confusion)

Jason: "What?"

Liz: "You can put me down, babe. The nurse brought a wheelchair for me."

(Elizabeth points the wheelchair to Jason, which he quickly sees and slowly lowers her down so she's safely sitting in it. The nurse looks at Jason and chuckles)

Nurse: "Are you ready, daddy?"

(Jason looks at the nurse and chuckles nervously before going with the nurse who's bringing Elizabeth to the exam room. About ten minutes later, Kelly comes into the room where the Morgan's are at)

Kelly: "How are the happy parents-to-be?"

Liz: (nods) "So far so good."

Kelly: "Are you in any pain yet?"

Liz: (shakes her head) "No. I'm kind of surprised that I'm not."

Jason: (nervously) "Is that normal?"

Kelly: (laughs) "Just wait, mommy and daddy. Pretty soon the contractions will come and Elizabeth, you'll be screaming bloody murder and hurt Jason's poor ears off and blaming him for getting you pregnant. And Jason, you'll feel helpless and will probably need a cast on your hand or wrist because of her tight embrace during labor. Trust me, you two, you'll feel it soon enough."

Jason: (groans) "Oh, goody."

Liz: (mumbles) "Can't wait."

(Kelly tells Elizabeth to lie back on the bed and to lift her feet up on the stirrups)

Liz: "I take it you're checking to see how dilated I am?"

Kelly: (nodding) "Correct."

(Jason walks to Elizabeth and offers her his hand, which she gladly accepts. As Kelly is checking out Elizabeth, she talks to the couple)

Kelly: "How is everything going so far?"

Liz: (smiles & nods) "Fine. I'm sure Jason would agree that we can't wait to see the little ones."

(Elizabeth looks at her husband, who smiles at her)

Jason: "Aside from marrying you, this is the happiest day of my life."

Kelly: (jokingly) "You say that now Morgan, but just wait for the late night feedings, lack of sleep, spit up on your clothes, and stinky diapers. I'm sure there's more, but you get the idea. If you think one is a handful, you're having two." (seriously) "I think everyone will understand if you needed to hire a nanny to help or give you two breaks."

Jason: (shakes his head) "We can take care of it ourselves."

Kelly: "Please don't let your pride get in the way if you do end up needing the help." (to Liz) "I don't want you two to get too tired out where you're putting the babies at risk."

Liz: (nods appreciatively) "Don't worry, girl. If we need more help, we'll take care of it."

(After Kelly telling them she's four centimeters dilated, Elizabeth feels a rush of pain, causing her to scream)

Liz: "Ow! Damn it!"

(Kelly looks at the monitor next to Elizabeth's bed)

Kelly: "Okay, honey, you're gonna feel more pain for a few more seconds."

(Jason lets his wife squeeze his hand, which she does with all her strength. It's clear from Jason's red face that she's squeezing too tight and he's losing a little bit of circulation. Ten seconds later, the pain subsides and Elizabeth lets go of her husband's hand. He quietly massages his red hand. Kelly looks at that and snickers)

Kelly: "Told you there'd be a lot of intense hand grabbing. How are you doing so far, daddy?"

(Jason clears his throat and nods at the doctor)

Jason: "I'm okay." (sighs) "I know my red hand is nothing compared to a woman giving birth, so I'm fine."

(Elizabeth looks at Jason and glares at him)

Liz: "You better be fine if you know what's good for you. You're damn right about one thing you don't know what pregnant women like me go through when giving birth."

Jason: (chuckles nervously) "You're right, honey." (nods) 'I've been in the line of fire, I've been in bad situations, but when it comes to this…what you're going through…you're much stronger than I am." (shakes his head) "There are some things women can do that men can't. This included."

Kelly: (snorts) "You got that right." (shakes her head & laughs) "Jason, you can handle getting shot at. We all know that. But when it comes to giving birth, _that_ you're not strong enough for."

(Kelly looks at Elizabeth and smirks)

Kelly: "Am I right?"

(Elizabeth can't help but chuckle)

Liz: "Unfortunately." (to Jason) "But I still love you, honey…" (giggles) "…even if you can't handle your red hand from when I was squeezing the hell out of it."

Jason: (puzzled) "Who says I can't handle it?"

Liz: (raises her eyebrows) "No offense, babe, but did you think I wasn't noticing it when you privately winced when you'd massage your hand?"

Kelly: (smirks to Jason) "Women can pick up on things, my dear."

Jason: (chuckles nervously) "You two saw that, huh?"

Liz: (chuckles) "Like Kelly just said, we can pick up on things you thought were hidden."

(Jason can't help but blush before Elizabeth feels another contraction. Jason immediately rushes to her and offers her his other hand so he can try let the other hand heal from his wife's powerful grasp)

Kelly: "Breathe deeply, honey. Remember your breathing exercises that I helped you and Jason with during childbirth class."

(Elizabeth gives her friend a mean look while going through the second set of contractions)

Liz: (breathes deeply) "It's easier said than done when it's the real thing, Kelly."

(Jason tries to help his wife by saying soothing words to her, but Elizabeth turns to her husband angrily)

Liz: (shouting) "Would you shut the hell up?! You're the one that did this to me! If anyone should be doing this, it should be you! You try being in labor and we'll see if you can handle it, Morgan!"

(Jason stares at his wife with terrified eyes as Kelly looks on and can't help but laugh)

Kelly: (to Jason) "Told you sooner or later we'd start the blaming and yelling game. Look at the bright side, Morgan, at least she hasn't tried to hit or bite you yet."

(Jason looks at Kelly nervously, causing Kelly to laugh even harder)

Jason: (shakes his head) "Don't give her any ideas, please."

Liz: (through gritted teeth) "That's not a bad idea, Kelly."

(Just as Jason looks at Elizabeth with nervous eyes, the contractions stop for the moment, causing Elizabeth to sigh deeply in relief)

Kelly: "You're at eight centimeters dilated."

(Elizabeth looks at Kelly in disbelief)

Liz: (shouts) "That's it?! Are you telling me that after all this pain I've only went up four centimeters?!"

Kelly: (shrugs sympathetically) "Sorry, honey."

(Kelly tries to give her friend a hopefully smile but she still winces)

Kelly: "Look at the bright side, you're almost there."

(Elizabeth gives her friend an angry glare)

Liz: "You're not helping."

(After two hours of endless pain and screaming at Jason and calling him every name in the book, Kelly finally tells her friend she's at ten centimeters and fully effaced so it's time to push. Jason helps his wife get situated before Kelly tells her she can push. As Elizabeth uses all of her strength to push, making both of Jason's hands bright red, she finally delivers one of the babes after three pushes)

Kelly: "It's a boy!"

(Jason smiles as he looks at his newborn son. He looks at Elizabeth, who struggles to raise her head to see her baby boy. She is able to get a glance at her son before Elizabeth feels more pain coming on)

Liz: "Ahhhh! It hurts! Oh my god!"

Jason: "You're doing great, baby!"

(Jason gives his wife a quick kiss on the forehead as Kelly tells her friend to push. After two more pushes, Elizabeth gives birth to the second baby)

Kelly: "It's a girl!"

(Jason briefly looks at his newborn daughter before focusing on his wife)

Jason: "You did beautifully, honey. I'm so proud of you."

Liz: (breathes deeply) "I-I'm so tired."

Kelly: "It's perfectly normal, sweetie. Save your strength and we'll clean up the babies and bring them to you in a minute."

Liz: (to Jason) "Go see them. Tell me what they look like."

Jason: "Are you sure, sweetie? I have no problems staying with you and waiting to see the twins until we do it together."

Liz: (nods) "Yes. Go."

(Jason walks to his newborn twins and looks at them with the biggest smiles on his face. After the twins are cleaned and wrapped into baby blankets and brought to the Morgan's room, Jason and Elizabeth look impatiently as the nurses each lay a baby in one of their parents' arms. Jason is holding their son and Elizabeth is holding their daughter. Jason and Elizabeth look at each other and smile before sharing a kiss then look back to their newborns)

(Sonny, Max, Milo, Emily, Kelly, and Audrey are all in the room and cheerfully watch as the Morgan's smile tenderly at their infants)

Sonny: (smiles) "You two did well."

Emily: (smiles) "They're so beautiful."

Audrey: "Have you picked out names for them?"

(Jason and Elizabeth nod happily at Audrey before looking at everyone. Elizabeth nods at her husband, as if telling him to reveal their sons name)

Jason: "We named our son Jacob Martin Morgan. 'Jake' for short."

Sonny: (nods & smiles) "Excellent choice."

Emily: "And for your little girl?"

(Jason looks at his wife to reveal their daughter's name)

Liz: "We decided on Loren Cassidy Morgan."

(Audrey puts her hands together as if she's praying and smiles)

Audrey: "Lovely names. I'm so happy for you, sweetie and you as well, Jason."

Liz: (smiles) "Thanks, gram."

Jason: (smiles a little) "Thank you, Audrey."

(As everyone continues to look at the babies, the Morgan's steal a glance at each other and whisper briefly at each other before looking at everyone)

Liz: "We've, uh, also decided on who we wanted to be the godparents of the twins."

(Everyone looks at Jason and Elizabeth with anticipation on who they chose. Elizabeth looks at Jason to reveal their choice for a godfather)

Jason: (to Sonny) "We've been thinking about whom we feel the best choice is for our twins' godfather and we want you to be there for our kids in case we can't."

(Sonny is so overcome with emotion that he gets teary eyed. He sniffles and wipes his nose a little before speaking)

Sonny: "I'd…" (clears his throat) "…I'd be honored to be their godfather, Jayse." (nodding a little) "Thank you both."

Liz: (smiles a little) "Thank you for accepting. We knew you were the best choice."

(Jason and Elizabeth quickly look at each other before Elizabeth speaks)

Liz: "As for our daughter's godmother, we chose Emily."

(Emily looks at Elizabeth and Jason in amazement)

Emily: "Me? W-Wow." (exhales quickly) "Thank you both."

(Jason looks at his sister with a smile on his face)

Audrey: (smiles) "You chose the right people to be the godparents."

Sonny: (nods) "Thank you both."

Emily: (tearfully) "Thank you."

(Everyone continues to admire the newborns safely being held in their parents' arms)

Liz: "We love you, Jake and Loren."

Jason: "You will always be our greatest gifts."

**I hope you enjoyed this story so far. I don't have any kids, so I just pictured the birthing scene in my head. For those of you that are mothers, I hope what I wrote is close enough to the real thing. Thanks to those who read and those who review. The next chapter will be the Epilogue as we'll go a few years into the future and we'll see how the Morgan's are doing with the twins. Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is the final chapter of the song title story that you chose. I thought being it's a few years into the future, I should label it Epilogue. Thank you all for your continued support on this story. I appreciate all that reviewed, followed, and favorited. I am currently still working on three other Liason stories. They won't be ready for awhile, but I hope you will tune into them when they are. If you ever have any questions or concerns, feel free to ask, whether they're in a review or a PM. I have a few stories on the 'completed' page if you're interested in reading them. If you do, I hope you'll leave feedback so I know what you thought of them. Thanks. I apologize for the delay on posting the Epilogue as I had to work a double shift the other day and had to work a very long shift. I hope you will forgive me and consider letting me know what you think of the final chapter.**

**Ilovedana53: Thank you for the review! I appreciate your continued loyalty to my stories and for leaving feedback. I'm glad you've enjoyed the story. I appreciate that even though I don't have kids yet, you thought I did good on the labor and birth scene.**

**Doralupin86: Thank you for the review! I appreciate you always reading my stories and for taking the time to review. So glad you enjoyed the story. I am a little sad that it is coming to an end as well. Not sure yet which song title story I am doing next as the next short story coming up will be Quiz. I do my best to switch the couple stories so that the fans like yourself each get a treat. I'm a little more than halfway done with that story. I know you're not a Quiz fan so I understand you not reviewing. I'm glad you loved the birth and the names and godparents.**

**Kikimoo: Thanks for the review! Yeah, I realize the delivery came fast. Hehe. I did the best I could, but I admit I'm not always the best at describing the scene. Thank you for your continued feedback and for reading my story.**

**Starhine: Thanks for the review! I appreciate your feedback on this story. I'm glad you enjoyed the story.**

**LiasonLuv: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed the story. I hope you'll let me know what you think of the Epilogue.**

**Guest: Thanks for the review!**

**Lrobinson01: Thanks for the review! Glad you liked the update.**

**Babeboo1968: Thanks for the review! Glad you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Hellzz-on-Earth: Thanks for the review! I appreciate you reviewing the last couple of chapters. Don't worry, girl, it's no problem you were late in reviewing the chapters! I'm just glad you took the time to do it. It's very much appreciated. I agree with you on that I'm sad too it's ending, but I appreciate your loving this story. I hope you'll read my next Liason short story when it's posted. I haven't written it yet as I've been working on my other stories as well as the next Quiz short story. Take care girl!**

**Leasmom: Thanks for the review! Yeah, I figured I would hear people say their labor was longer. LOL. I appreciate you reviewing this story. Thanks!**

**Title: I Turn To You**

**Artist: Christina Aguilera**

**Summary: Elizabeth is going through health problems and turns to her husband, Jason, for comfort. Will Jason's loving support be strong enough to help her beat the odds?**

**Epilogue**

(It has been five years since Jason and Elizabeth Morgan welcomed their twins, Loren Cassidy and Jacob 'Jake' Martin, into the world. They tell themselves all the time that they couldn't be more blessed on their family. Jason admitted to his wife that while the first year was hard because of the chaos of raising twins, he wouldn't change anything because it only made his marriage to Elizabeth that much stronger. He couldn't have asked for a better wife and loving mother than her. The day Elizabeth found out she possibly had cancer was a real wakeup call for the Morgan's. It just reminded them to cherish the life they had together that much more. Jason loved his job and appreciated the fact that Elizabeth understood the business, but he was always excited that his wife and kids were there when he got home. If he had it his way, he would be home all the time, but his wife assured him that he is able to have both: a successful job and a family. Even though they loved the twins, Elizabeth admitted it was a little stressful, so they asked Leslie Falconeri to help out once again, which she was happy to do. Jason made sure he was paid well. Being Jason's business was dangerous, he insisted on putting guards on this wife and kids and of course on Leslie. After the first year, things settled down and Leslie wasn't needed as much anymore, so the Morgan's gave her an extremely generous raise as well as paying her during the last month of service. While Leslie said it wasn't necessary, she accepted it and said she's available if they ever need her)

(It is the end of the day for Jason and he anxiously gets off of work. He has a big smile on his face as he is about to leave his office when Sonny laughs)

Sonny: "Anxious to see the wife and kids?"

(Jason stops walking and looks at his friend)

Jason: (smiles) "You better believe it."

Sonny: (nodding) "I know you two were anxious for those twins to come. I'm happy for you, buddy."

Jason: (smiles & nods) "Thanks, man. Every day I get to spend with the love of my life and our miracles is a gift. I treasure every second of it."

Sonny: (nods happily) "I can tell." (chuckles) "I'm sure you were anxious to get done with the spit up and diaper duty stage."

Jason: (shakes his head) "No, I loved every second of it. I would do it again in a heartbeat."

(Sonny goes to his friend and pats him on the back)

Sonny: "I have no doubt you would. Thank you again for naming me their godfather. I enjoy spending time with them."

Jason: (laughs) "Trust me, the feeling's mutual. Just this morning before I left for work, they asked me when 'Uncle Sonny' will be visiting them again."

Sonny: (laughs) "Tell them this weekend I will be by and we'll do whatever they want. Their choice."

Jason: (raises his eyebrows) "Don't tell them that, dude. You'll give them ideas. Two five year olds these days can think of anything when given the chance."

(They both laugh hard before Sonny shakes his head)

Sonny: "They are the best."

Jason: (nodding) "That they are."

(Jason smiles before Sonny gently nudges his friend out the door)

Sonny: "Go on. Get out of here. Go see your family." (smiles) "Give my godson and goddaughter a kiss for me."

Jason: (smiles) "Will do."

(Jason leaves and heads home. When he opens the door, he sees Jake and Loren at the coffee table coloring and chatting quietly to themselves. When he shuts the door behind him, the twins look up from their drawings to see their daddy standing by the desk next to the door)

Jake: "Dad!"

Loren: "You're home!"

(The kids quickly get up and run to Jason. Jason bends down just in time for them to jump into his arms, causing him to laugh)

Jason: "Hi, Jake. Hi, Loren."

(Just then, Elizabeth comes out of the kitchen and laughs)

Liz: "Two certain five year olds sure missed their daddy."

Jason: (smiles) "And I missed them." (to Liz) "And you, too."

(Jake and Loren break free from their father's embrace so Elizabeth can give her hubby a proper hello. They lean in to share a soft and sweet kiss, causing the twins to moan)

Jake: "Ewww!"

Loren: "That's gross!"

(Elizabeth and Jason break free and share a laugh as they look at the kids)

Jason: "You've seen us kiss before."

Liz: "Yeah, haven't you gotten used to it by now?"

Jake: "You may kiss all the time, but it's still gross."

Loren: "But I'm guessing you will still be doing it, right?"

Jason: (chuckles softly) "I love kissing your mother." (raises his eyebrows) "I can give you a kiss too on the cheek or a hug, if you prefer."

(Loren walks to her daddy and after he bends down to her level, she gives him a big hug and afterwards, a little kiss on the cheek. Jason looks at his daughter before smiling)

Loren: (smiles a little) "Is that okay?"

Jason: (smiles happily) "That's more than okay, sweetheart."

(Jake then goes to his father and gives him a big hug)

Jake: "I love you, dad."

(Jason closes his eyes and tenderly smiles)

Jason: "I love you too, son. No matter how old you get, you'll always be my little man." (to Loren) "And you will always be my little princess."

Loren: (giggles) "Of course! I like being your little princess!"

(Jake and Loren break free from their parents' embrace and go back to what they were doing. Jason and Elizabeth look at each other. He takes her in his arms and kisses her and then kisses her playfully on the tip of her nose, causing her to blush. Afterwards he looks at her)

Jason: "I love you so much, Elizabeth Morgan. You have made me the happiest man alive."

Liz: "I love you, too, Jason Morgan. I couldn't have asked for a better husband and father to our kids."

Jason: "I think we made the perfect choice in asking Sonny and Emily to be the godparents."

Liz: (nods & smiles) "Me, too, babe." (smirks) "Besides, the kids love their Uncle Sonny and Aunt Emily."

Jason: (shakes his head happily) "I wouldn't change our life for anything."

Liz: (shakes her head happily) "Neither would I."

(Jason and Elizabeth tighten their embrace as they happily watch their son and daughter enjoy themselves)

**Thank you for reading this song title story. I hope you enjoyed from the beginning to the end. Thank you also for participating in my Liason poll this past summer. I liked hearing your thoughts. Until next time!**


End file.
